Look Here
by jamsofbts
Summary: "Min Yoongi, kau begitu cantik dan menarik" . "Kalau kau mencintaiku, ajarkan aku untuk mencintaimu" . "Salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi di dunia ini adalah mencintai seorang Min Yoongi" YOONMIN;MINYOON;BTS FANFICTION;AU;GS FOR YOONGI SEOKJIN JUNGKOOK
1. Chapter 1

"Semuanya, mari kita bersorak untuk pianis jenius kita Min Yoongi"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu bersorak menyebut nama Min Yoongi, seorang pianis yang terkenal yang berasal dari Daegu. Yoongi memancarkan senyumannya kepada semua orang yang melihatnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada orang-orang di depannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berperawakan tegap dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang sampai detik ini sukses membuatnya luluh hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu,

"Yoongi-ah, kau memang benar-benar hebat. Aku sangat bangga karena aku dapat mengenal seorang pianis luar biasa sepertimu", pria itu menjabat tangan Yoongi dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Ah, terimakasih atas pujianmu tapi kau terlalu berlebihan", Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunjukan senyumannya yang terlihat begitu canggung di depan pria yang ia idamkan selama ini.

"Tapi, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Yoongi-ah", pria itu memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dalam. Perlakuannya yang sangat sederhana terhadap Yoongi sukses membuat jantung Yoongi berdebar kencang. "Yoongi-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu",

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap pria yang ada di depannya dengan gugup, "A-apa itu?"

"Aku mencin..."

"YA, Yoongi-ah! Cepat bangun sekarang juga atau aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga!", teriakan itu sukses membuat Yoongi bangun dan tersadar sepenuhnya. Yoongi menatap ke arah Seokjin, kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Unnie-ya, bisa tidak kau tidak perlu meneriakiku setiap pagi seperti ini?", ia menutup matanya kembali dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal yang ia pegang saat ini.

Seokjin melempar handuk yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke wajah Yoongi yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk, "seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena masih memiliki kakak yang sangat perhatian sepertiku", kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi yang masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat berangkat ke kampus setelah ini.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendapati kakaknya yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya. Seokjin memang sangat handal dalam memasak. Ia adalah wanita yang bertanggung jawab, lembut, perhatian, dan ia memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Orang-orang bilang Seokjin dan Yoongi sangatlah berbeda. Dari sifatnya, Yoongi yang dingin, ketus, tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan tidak pernah memperdulikan penampilannya sudah sangat menunjukan bahwa ia sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi di sekeliling meja makan besar di ruang makannya dan memakan sarapan yang telah dibuatkan kakaknya. Seokjin duduk di depannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan gemas,

"Yoongi-ah, kau lucu". Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang entah sedang mengejeknya atau ia memang gemas kepada Yoongi.

"Hey, kau harus merubah sifatmu Yoongi. Jika kau terus ketus dan dingin kepada setiap orang, mana ada pria yang mau mendekatimu. Bahkan kau begitu ketus dan dingin kepada kakakmu sendiri", Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dan pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Yoongi.

"Ya unnie! Sifatku memang seperti ini, kalau kau tidak suka yasudah", Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

...

Yoongi berdiri di sudut ruang musik dan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya ia sangat mahir dalam bermain berbagai macam instrumen terutama piano, namun karena sifatnya yang malas bergerak, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan duduk di berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Seorang pria berjalan melewati koridor di dekat ruang musik bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, pria yang sangat Yoongi idam-idamkan selama ini. Ia memperhatikan pria berambut coklat tua yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan teman disebelahnya. Sesekali ia tertawa bersama temannya yang lain dan itu membuat Yoongi refleks tersenyum. Yoongi berjalan keluar dari ruang musik dan memperhatikan Taehyung dari ambang pintu. Pria itu melihat ke arah Yoongi dan Yoongi segera memalingkan pandangannya.

"Yoongi noona!" panggil pria itu dengan suara _bass_ -nya.

Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pria itu dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya. Ia melihat ke arah pria yang memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman canggung di wajahnya. Pria itu berlalu bersama teman-temannya. Kim Taehyung, adik kelasnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi yang dingin dan ketus menjadi terlihat bodoh ketika berada di depannya. Yoongi sangat menyukai Taehyung, ah tidak, ia mencintainya. Belajar di tempat yang sama bersama Taehyung semenjak ia berada di taman kanak-kanak begitu membuat perasaan Yoongi menjadi semakin besar kepadanya.

Seorang pria yang berada di sebelah Taehyung sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang musik. Yoongi begitu cantik dan menarik, pikirnya.

"Hey Tae, siapa wanita itu?" tanya pria itu kepada Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah itu, Min Yoongi noona. Dia senior dua tahun diatas kita, kenapa? Kau tertarik kepadanya?" Taehyung tertawa dan menepuk bahu temannya itu namun yang bersangkutan hanya menunjukan ekspresi kesal kepada Taehyung, mungkin karena Taehyung menggodanya yang telah menanyakan tentang wanita bernama Min Yoongi itu.

Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang musik. Saat ini ia sedang menghadiri kelas seni, kelas yang sangat ia sukai karena hanya disinilah ia dapat menunjukan ketertarikannya pada sesuatu, pastinya ketertarikannya pada hal lain selain pria bernama Kim Taehyung. Yoongi memperhatikan Mr. Jung yang sedang menjelaskan tentang beberapa partitur yang telah dimengerti Yoongi sejak lama. Mr. Jung adalah dosen favorit Yoongi dari sekian dosen di kampus ini, ia ramah, lembut, dan tidak pernah membentak mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang ada di kampus ini. Kelas seni adalah salah satu kelas yang menggunakan sistem _moving class_ di kampusnya maka tak heran jika ada beberapa adik kelasnya yang berada di satu kelas dengannya, termasuk pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya di kursi bagian belakang. Pria itu terus memperhatikan Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini gila, pikirnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bertemu dengan wanita bernama Min Yoongi tapi ia telah sangat tertarik kepadanya. Beberapa murid telah meninggalkan ruangan setelah kelas selesai beberapa menit lalu namun pria itu masih memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Yoongi memang selalu meninggalkan ruangan paling akhir dibanding dengan yang lain, karena ia sangat tertarik dengan musik dan seakan-akan ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan kesukaannya di kampus ini. Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik, ia mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam yang ditata sedikit berantakan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghampiri pria itu dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan pria itu,

"Hallo?" pria itu masih pada posisi yang sama, menatap kosong ke depan. Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Hallo? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tiba-tiba saja, sosok Yoongi yang peduli dan lembut keluar. Ia melihat pria disebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Pria tersebut tersentak saat Yoongi memegang pundaknya lembut dan ia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, hmm maaf noona telah mengganggumu. Sebaiknya aku pergi, se-senang bisa bertemu denganmu" pria itu berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang tercengang melihat sikap anehnya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

...

Seorang pria berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan memegang beberapa lembar foto. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika melihat foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Ia bangkit dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Ia meletakan foto-foto itu di atas meja dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di depan ranjangnya.

"Min Yoongi, kau begitu cantik dan menarik"

Terlihat seringaian yang terbentuk di wajah pria yang sedang mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dengan celana pendek hitam itu. Ia melihat keluar jendela dan terus menerus tersenyum membayangkan sosok wanita yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

.

HALLO! ini ff pertama saya huhuhu, maaf kalau masih sangat amat kacau dan berantakan :') semoga kalian yang membaca bisa menikmati cerita ini/?

ah ya, don't be a silent reader, monggo reviewnya~ ehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap ke arah bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Menatap wajah-wajah bahagia yang ia rindukan disana. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ada sebuah pesan masuk disana.

 _"Hello noona"_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca sebuah pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan tersebut dan beristirahat di ranjangnya karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah hari ini.

...

Yoongi berjalan menuju halte untuk menaiki bus ke restoran keluarganya dan menemui Seokjin. Malam ini udara begitu dingin dan ia menyesali keputusannya yang ingin menggunakan _sweater_ rajut dan rok dengan panjang beberapa senti diatas lutut. Yoongi terus menerus menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan, namun hal itu sia-sia, ia masih saja merasa sangat kedinginan. Seorang pria yang sedang berjalan disebrang Yoongi melihat wanita itu dan ia tahu bahwa Yoongi sedang kedinginan. Pria itu menyebrangi jalan raya yang lumayan sepi malam ini lalu ia memegang bahu Yoongi dari belakang,

"Noona". Yoongi terkejut dan segera membalikan badannya ketika merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Ia memperhatikan pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Ia seperti pernah melihat pria ini namun entah dimana.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Yoongi saat ini tersentak ketika mengetahui bahwa Yoongi tidak selembut yang ia pikirkan.

"Umm, aku adik tingkatmu di kampus"

"Adik tingkatku?"

Sial, bahkan Yoongi tidak mengenali dirinya. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum lirih,

"Hmm, iya aku adik tingkatmu, kau tidak mengenalku ya? Aku sering sekelas denganmu di kelas seni"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya tapi entah dimana. Ah ya, lalu ada kepentingan apa denganku?"

Sekali lagi pria itu tersentak melihat sikap Yoongi. Ia salah menilai Yoongi ketika di ruang musik, tapi ia masih tetap tertarik pada Yoongi bahkan sikapnya yang ketus dan dingin seperti ini membuatnya semakin penasaran untuk mengenal Yoongi lebih dalam.

"Hmm, tidak ada, tapi aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Park Jimin"pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah kepada Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi" Yoongi hanya menatap uluran tangan Jimin dan mengacuhkan uluran itu. Jimin yang terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini segera menarik tangannya kembali dan tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah kan? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan? Aku buru-buru" Yoongi menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya dan itu membuat Jimin semakin gemas dengan Yoongi. Jimin melepas jaket tebal yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak kaget melihat perlakuan orang asing yang ada di depannya ini, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun selain menerima perlakuan Jimin.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan. Terimakasih atas perkenalan ini, sampai bertemu lain waktu noona!" Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih membeku karena perlakuannya.

Sesampainya di restoran, Yoongi masuk ke ruangan Seokjin dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana kemudian menyampirkan jaket Jimin ke belakang kursi. Seokjin memasuki ruangannya dan mendapati Yoongi yang sudah duduk manis. Ia mengelus kepala Yoongi lembut dan itu membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya,

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Seokjin lembut kepada adiknya, namun adiknya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Seperti biasa, Yoongi tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal yang ia rasa membuang-buang waktunya. Jin duduk di kursi sebelah Yoongi, ia tahu Yoongi sedang kesal entah karena apa.

"Ada yang mengganggumu hm?" tanya Jin dengan lembut sembari membelai rambut Yoongi. Yoongi menepis lengan Seokjin pelan kemudian menggeleng. Sesungguhnya ia kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jimin tadi. Memang, ini terlalu berlebihan jika Yoongi marah kepadanya hanya karena niat baik Jimin yang memberikan jaketnya kepada Yoongi tapi menurut Yoongi hal itu tidak pantas dilakukan Jimin karena mereka baru saja mengenal, bahkan Yoongi tidak mengenalinya. Seokjin menatap jaket yang tersampir di balik kursi Yoongi.

"Jaket siapa itu? Sepertinya kau tidak pernah memiliki jaket berwarna hitam?"

"Oh ini? Hmm, ja-jaket temanku" Yoongi terlihat sangat gugup ketika menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Yoongi pelan, berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Sepertinya ada seorang pria yang berani mendekati adik kecilku ini"

"Ish unnie, aku tidak menarik dan tidak akan ada pria yang berani mendekatiku!" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursinya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Seokjin.

...

Yoongi berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya sembari membawa jaket milik Jimin. Jaket ini menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ia memasuki kelasnya lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Ketika ia hendak duduk di kursinya, Yoongi menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna hijau dengan beberapa kata-kata yang tertera pada kertas itu.

 _"Selamat pagi noona. Maaf telah mengganggumu dan telah lancang bersikap aneh kepadamu kemarin malam. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya kemudian meremas kertas berwarna hijau tersebut, _"omong kosong"_.

Yoongi berdiri di depan kelas yang sedang Taehyung hadiri, ia menunggu kehadiran Taehyung untuk mengembalikan jaket Jimin. Ia takut kalau Taehyung akan curiga karena jaket Jimin berada di tangannya dan ia meminta Taehyung untuk mengembalikan jaket itu kepadanya. Yoongi baru saja mengingat siapa Jimin yang sebenarnya setelah ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Ia bertemu dengan Jimin di ruang musik dan lagi-lagi pertemuan perdana mereka diwarnai dengan sikap aneh Jimin.

Taehyung keluar dari kelasnya dan melihat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sedang memegang jaket yang tidak asing baginya.

"Noona?" Taehyung menepuk pundak Yoongi lalu Yoongi berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hey Taehyungie"

"Ada apa kemari? Kau ada kelas disini setelah ini?"

"Umm tidak ada tapi, aku ingin menitipkan ini padamu. Tolong berikan ini kepada siapa temanmu? Park Jimin?" Yoongi memberikan jaket milik Jimin kepada Taehyung ketika Jimin keluar dari kelasnya dan tersenyum kepada Yoongi yang sedang berbicara kepada Taehyung. Ia langsung merangkul pundak Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung terkejut dengan keberadaan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"Nah ini Jimin, kalian bisa mengurus urusan kalian berdua. Aku pergi dulu" Taehyung melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jimin di pundaknya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin. Wajah Taehyung memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Yoongi melihat punggung Taehyung yang hampir menghilang di ujung koridor dan memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Namun, seseorang menahan tangan kanannya ketika Yoongi ingin mengejar Taehyung.

"Apa? Ini jaketmu!" Yoongi melempar jaket tersebut kepada Jimin lalu berlari setelah berhasil melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Jimin. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Sesulit itukah mengenal wanita bernama Min Yoongi?

Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafetaria dan berusaha untuk melupakan Yoongi. Saat berjalan melewati koridor, ia melihat sebuah poster yang sepertinya baru saja ditempel oleh seniornya. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera pada poster tersebut. _Promnight_? Kampusnya memang jarang mengadakan acara seperti ini kecuali acara-acara untuk beberapa organisasi tertentu dan itu sebabnya Jimin merasa heran ketika kampusnya mengadakan acara yang menyangkut pautkan seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini. Tiba-tiba saja wanita bernama Min Yoongi terlintas di pikirannya, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Yoongi. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menghapus pikirannya itu. Dia tidak mungkin mengajak Yoongi sebagai pasangannya, jangankan untuk pasangannya, mengajaknya berangkat ke _promnight_ bersama saja sangat tidak mungkin. Ia mulai mempelajari sifat Yoongi semenjak hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Yoongi terutama sifatnya yang membenci orang asing yang bersikap seperti orang yang telah ia kenal lama dan orang asing itu adalah Jimin.

...

Yoongi memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati Seokjin yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Ah mungkin itu Namjoon kekasih Seokjin, pikirnya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan segera berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Yoongi mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi kepada Jimin dan ia pikir memperlakukan Jimin yang sudah baik kepadanya seperti itu salah.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya setelah mendengar tanda pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Sebuah nomor yang sama seperti yang pernah menghubunginya kemarin kembali mengirimnya pesan. Namun kali ini, sepertinya Yoongi mengenali siapa pengirim pesan ini. Ia berpikir sejenak antara akan membalas pesan tersebut atau tidak lalu keputusannya adalah tidak. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang asing itu lagi atau hidupnya akan semakin lebih buruk.

Yoongi beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah album foto yang tersusun di rak bukunya. Membuka lembaran-lembaran album tersebut. Album ini seakan-akan menggambarkan kisah hidupnya, dari mulai Yoongi lahir hingga foto terakhir yang diambil ketika ada acara kampus beberapa bulan lalu. Terlihat senyuman bahagia yang terlukis di wajah Yoongi bersama pria disebelahnya. Pria yang ia cintai selama ini namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan itu kepada pria tersebut. Yoongi kembali membalik lembaran-lembaran album foto tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah foto. Yoongi tidak pernah ingat kapan foto-fotonya diambil terutama yang ini. Sepertinya foto ini diambil ketika ia berusia dua atau tiga tahun. Yoongi memasukan album fotonya ke dalam rak dan kembali beristirahat.

TO BE CONTINUE

Hello! saya kembali lagi ehehehe. Dari chapter 1 udah ketebak ya pria itu Jimin huhu mianhae gak pinter bikin sesuatu jadi misterius :'(

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Seokjin duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat jendela restoran. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Tubuhnya begitu lelah hari ini karena banyak pelanggan yang mendatangi restorannya. Sesungguhnya itu membuatnya senang, namun dengan datangnya banyak pelanggan ke restorannya, itu membuatnya harus berkerja lebih keras bersama dengan karyawannya yang lain sampai mereka semua kelelahan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, Seokjin merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria yang ia cintai selama ini,

"Ah Namjoonie" Seokjin tersenyum dan segera menarik lengan Namjoon untuk duduk di depannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali" Namjoon mengusap kening Seokjin yang penuh peluh dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan tapi tetap terlihat sangat cantik di matanya. Namjoon dan Seokjin telah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih selama lima tahun, ia sangat mencintai wanita di hadapannya. Selain cantik, Seokjin juga sangat mahir dalam memasak dan ia adalah pribadi yang lembut, berbeda dengan adiknya Yoongi. Bahkan Namjoon takut kepada Yoongi apalagi jika Seokjin menyuruhnya menjemput Yoongi karena hari sudah terlalu malam dan Seokjin khawatir jika akan ada orang yang macam-macam kepada Yoongi, tapi pada akhirnya Yoongi akan melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Namjoon yang menjemputnya dan berkata bahwa dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi.

"Hmm, aku ingin meminta saran kepadamu" Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Seokjin terlihat seserius ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Appa dan eomma menelponku kemarin dan─"

"Dan?"

Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon pelan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih garang dan itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Hahaha, baiklah lanjutkan, maafkan kebiasaanku"

"Huh, hmm dan mereka bilang mereka akan─"

...

Yoongi berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk dengan lemas di kursinya, dia memang tidak pernah bersemangat dalam menjalani hari. Saat ini ia berada di kelasnya seorang diri, yang lain sudah meninggalkan kelas sejak beberapa menit lalu. Yoongi memikirkan suatu hal, pagi tadi ia berjalan di koridor menuju kafetaria dan menemukan sebuah poster tentang _promnight_ yang diadakan kampus dan seluruh mahasiswi dan mahasiswa kampus ini diundang ke acara tersebut. Ia sangat ingin mengajak Taehyung namun rasa takut di dalam dirinya lebih mendominasi dibanding kemauannya tersebut. Tak lama, ia mendengar seseorang memasuki kelasnya. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jimin berjalan mendekatinya, ah mau apa lagi orang ini.

Jimin duduk di kursi sebelah Yoongi dan tersenyum. Yoongi hendak beranjak dari duduknya namun langannya tertahan oleh tangan Jimin dan itu membuat Yoongi terpaksa kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Mau apa lagi? Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Hmm, maaf noona jika aku mengganggumu. A-aku hanya ingin mengajakmu─" perkataan Jimin terhenti karena ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam,

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke _promnight_ bersama"

"Apa?!" suara Yoongi menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas, ia terlalu berlebihan kali ini. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap pria di depannya dengan tenang.

"Untuk apa mengajakku? Kau tidak punya pasangan lain? Atau tidak ada yang tertarik padamu?" Yoongi tertawa meremehkan dan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia tidak tahu jika sudah ada lebih dari dua puluh wanita di kampus ini mulai dari seniornya sampai adik tingkatnya yang mengajak Jimin agar menjadi pasangannya di _promnight_ nanti dan ia menolak semuanya hanya karena ia menginginkan Min Yoongi untuk menjadi pasangannya.

"Yaa begitulah. Aku tidak punya pasangan jadi aku mengajakmu. Apa kau mau?"

Katanya bohong. Yoongi terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya beberapa minggu lalu ketika Jimin memberikan jaketnya kepada Yoongi. Mungkin dengan Yoongi meng-iya-kan Jimin, pria ini akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi pasanganmu saat _promnight_ nanti"

"Benarkah noona?!" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sumringah. Tidak mengira jika Yoongi akan menerima tawarannya.

"Anggap saja ini bayaran untuk jaketmu malam itu, sekarang pergilah"

Yoongi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Jimin dan Jimin segera pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

...

Yoongi memasuki kafetaria dan menemukan seorang pria duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan. Ia menghampiri pria itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eh noona? Mari duduk"

Taehyung bergeser dan mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya. Sore itu, kafetaria begitu sepi karena sebagian besar mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah meninggalkan kampus. Bahkan Yoongi bingung apa yang dilakukan Taehyung disini saat yang lain sudah meninggalkan kampus, tidak biasanya Taehyung masih berada di kampus sampai sore hari seperti ini.

Yoongi duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak sedang melakukan hal yang penting disini. Lalu untuk apa dia disini?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak biasanya kau masih berada di kampus disaat yang lain sudah pulang"

"Ya aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi siang, disaat Taehyung meninggalkannya dengan Jimin di depan kelas. Apakah Taehyung marah dengannya? Ah tidak mungkin.

"Noona"

Suara berat yang berasal dari Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Yoongi menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan bertanya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Taehyung terangkat dan mengusap pipi kiri Yoongi dengan lembut. Dengan sentuhan ringan itu, Yoongi dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar seribu kali lebih cepat. Oh, bahkan hanya dengan melihat pria ini dari dekat saja jantung Yoongi terasa berdebar lebih dari seribu kali lebih cepat.

"Aku...cemburu"

Yoongi tersentak mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Apa? Dia cemburu? Dengan siapa? Yoongi tidak menjawab perkataan Taehyung dan tetap membeku karena Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut saat ini. Yoongi merasakan dorongan dari belakang kepalanya, dorongan yang berasal dari tangan Taehyung yang berada di belakang kepalanya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan keduanya sudah memejamkan mata mereka, sampai akhirnya Yoongi menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Yoongi mendorong bahu pria di hadapannya pelan dan menggeleng.

"A-aku pulang dulu, Seokjin unnie pasti sudah menungguku di restoran. Sampai jumpa"

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kafetaria. Sedangkan pria yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya disana hanya dapat melihat punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang masih berada di kafetaria, di sisi lain kampus terdapat seorang pria bernama Park Jimin yang sedang berlari menuju tempat parkir yang tidak jauh dari kafetaria dimana Taehyung dan Yoongi berada beberapa menit lalu. Ia berlari terengah-engah dengan matanya yang sudah memanas. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di kafetaria beberapa menit lalu seakan-akan membakar matanya. Bukan hanya matanya, tapi juga hatinya. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Entah ia akan kemana, yang pasti ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang saat ini sudah sangat kacau setelah melihat Yoongi, wanita yang ia cintai berciuman dengan Taehyung, sahabatnya sendiri.

...

Seorang pria bersurai hitam bergerak perlahan di atas ranjangnya. Kedua lensanya yang tertutup bergerak-gerak ketika sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Perlahan kedua lensa itu terbuka disertai erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut pria tersebut. Ia merasakan kepalanya yang sangat sakit dan pundaknya yang seperti sedang ditimpa beban yang sangat berat. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya sembari memegangi kepalanya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol lagi seumur hidupnya. Semalam ia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk karena sebelum pulang ia menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke sebuah _club_ untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Bukannya semakin tenang, tubuhnya malah ambruk ketika baru saja meneguk beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol dan akhirnya ia terpaksa menelpon asisten rumah tangganya untuk menjemputnya dan beruntung adiknya sedang tidak ada di rumah dan orang tuanya memang jarang pulang karena mengurus bisnis keluarga di luar negeri.

Pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah terseok-seok dan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Ia melihat dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum miris.

"Betapa bodohnya dirimu Park Jimin. Kau seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita bernama Min Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak pernah peduli kepadamu"

Ia berbicara pada bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca. Seorang wanita bernama Min Yoongi masih saja berada di pikirannya, padahal sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan wanita itu bagaimana pun caranya. Kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin benar-benar menyakiti hati dan pikirannya. Ia tahu bahwa Min Yoongi hanya membutuhkan seorang Kim Taehyung bukan dirinya di sisinya, ia tahu bahwa Min Yoongi hanya tertarik pada seorang Kim Taehyung bukan dirinya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Min Yoongi hanya mencintai seorang Kim Taehyung bukan dirinya, bukan Park Jimin.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan nanti malam adalah malam dimana _promnight_ akan diselenggarakan. Sejak kejadian itu, Jimin tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Yoongi begitu pun sebaliknya. Sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Yoongi tidak akan menyapa Jimin karena wanita itu memang tidak pernah menyapa siapapun terkecuali Taehyung. Jimin berjalan menuju ruang musik lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat kursi di ruangan tersebut yang sudah terisi penuh terkecuali kursi di sudut ruangan, di sebelah seorang wanita bersama Min Yoongi. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati kursi yang berada di sebelah Yoongi. Ia duduk dan tidak berani menatap wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. Yoongi dapat melihat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dari sudut matanya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang disampingnya kemudian kembali fokus kepada kertas partitur yang ada di tangannya setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu ketika Jimin tidak pernah mengganggu dan menyapanya lagi. Ia merasa, kehilangan? Entahlah, ia tidak yakin. Yoongi menyentuh pundak Jimin lembut. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga melakukan ini.

"Park Jimin"

Orang yang memiliki nama Park Jimin tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Apakah ini mimpi? Seorang Min Yoongi memanggil namanya? Ini tidak mungkin.

"H-hey, apa nanti malam kau jadi mengajakku ke _promnight_?"

Jimin hampir lupa soal _promnight_ tersebut. Ia tidak yakin untuk pergi malam ini apalagi jika harus pergi bersama wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. Hatinya masih terluka karena melihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Taehyung beberapa hari lalu. Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yoongi kemudian berusaha fokus dengan kelas yang sedang ia hadiri sekarang.

...

Jimin melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna abu-abu dan rambutnya yang ditata ke atas namun terdapat sedikit aksen berantakan pada rambutnya yang membuat penampilannya malam ini begitu maskulin dan seksi.

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga dan ia terkejut ketika melihat ada kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya baru saja sampai beberapa menit lalu ketika Jimin sedang mandi. Ia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan disambut dengan pelukan oleh keduanya.

"Park Jimin anakku"

Ayah Jimin memeluk Jimin erat dan terdapat sedikit keheranan di dalam dirinya. Untuk apa kedua orang tuanya pulang? Bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan kedua orang tuanya pulang, tapi tidak biasanya mereka pulang tanpa memberi tahu Jimin terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak biasanya kalian pulang tanpa memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu? Ada apa ini?"

Kedua orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Jimin saat ini hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jimin yang terlihat bingung. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak usah bertanya dulu. Kamu mau pergi ke _promnight_ kampus bukan? Pergilah dulu, nanti setelah pulang kita bicarakan"

Kerutan di dahi Jimin semakin mendalam. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berangkat dan melaju menuju rumah Yoongi. Yoongi telah memberi alamat rumahnya kepada Jimin tadi siang. Entah mengapa Jimin merasakan gugup di sekujur tubuhnya ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Yoongi.

Jimin bersandar di mobilnya dan menunggu Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada wanita tersebut,

 _"Noona, aku sudah di depan rumahmu"_

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Jimin tidak mendapat balasan apa pun. Sampai akhirnya seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun berwarna ungu tua keluar dari balik pintu rumah yang berada di depannya. Bahu putihnya terpamerkan karena potongan pada bagian bahunya yang agak rendah. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa ia ikat kini ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja, helaiannya terhembus angin ketika ia berjalan mendekati Jimin.

 _"Min Yoongi, kau begitu menawan malam ini"_ , batinnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

HALLOOOOO~ ihiy maaf updatenya agak lama, lagi gak ada inspirasi :'(

maaf kalau bahasanya atau ceritanya semakin ngaco/?

OHIYAAAA, makasih yang udah review :3 aku seneng banget tiap ada notif email ngasih tau ada review ihiy terharu :')

review lagi? biar aku seneng? :((/?


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi berjalan ke arah pria yang sedang bersandar di sebelah mobil berwarna hitam. Pria itu menggunakan _tuxedo_ berwarna abu-abu dengan tatanan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Park Jimin dapat terlihat lebih tampan dan maskulin seperti ini, oh bahkan dia juga sangat seksi malam ini. Yoongi berdiri di hadapan Jimin dengan senyuman canggung yang menghiasi wajahnya, sedangkan sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di bibir seorang Park Jimin.

"Noona, kau begitu cantik malam ini"

Rasa panas menghampiri wajah Yoongi, ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah merona karena pujian yang dilontarkan Jimin tadi. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih saja merasa sangat canggung di hadapan Jimin, padahal Jimin lah yang biasanya terlihat sangat canggung ketika berinteraksi dengannya. Jimin membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk. Yoongi memasuki mobil Jimin dan dengan cepat Jimin segera menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi di sebelah Yoongi.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu beku, tidak ada yang bicara baik Jimin ataupun Yoongi. Yoongi menatap ke arah jalan seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Memang, ia tidak pernah memperdulikan apapun namun entah mengapa pria yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya telah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus pikirannya tentang pria yang berada di sebelahnya, untuk apa ia memperdulikan pria yang hanya bisa mengganggunya setiap saat bahkan sampai detik ini. Jimin menoleh sekilas ke arah Yoongi dan berusaha untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm, kau sudah lama tinggal disana?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan pertanyaan tidak penting yang Jimin lontarkan.

"Apa pertanyaan itu sangat penting untukmu?"

Yoongi berbicara dengan nada yang begitu ketus, seperti biasa. Jimin sudah mengira bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus ke jalanan yang ada di depannya dan menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah lama tinggal disana, lalu?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan kembali fokus ke jalan, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Ah benarkah? Dulu aku sering berkunjung ke daerah dekat rumahmu untuk mengunjungi teman orang tuaku"

"Oh begitu? Kapan?"

"Hmm, aku tidak ingat. Terakhir berkunjung sekitar lima belas tahun lalu mungkin"

Yoongi mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ringan diantara dirinya dan Jimin. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan Jimin dengan rasa penasaran di dalam dirinya soal teman dari orang tuanya.

"Lalu? Mereka kemana?"

"Orang tuaku bilang mereka harus pindah ke Los Angeles untuk mengurus urusan bisnis mereka. Sebenarnya orang tuaku juga memiliki relasi bisnis dengan mereka, namun aku pun tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa tetap berhubungan sedangkan orang tuaku mengurus bisnis mereka di New York"

"Wah New York?"

"Iya, kami memiliki beberapa cabang _departement store_ disana. Hmm lebih baik kita tidak perlu membahas soal bisnis keluarga, aku kurang tertarik"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan mulai merasa bahwa situasi kembali membeku. Lebih baik Yoongi mencari topik untuk mencairkan situasi.

"Orang tuaku juga ada di Los Angeles, mereka mengurus sebuah bisnis rumah makan disana"

"Ah benarkah? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku tidak mau pindah karena aku lebih menyukai kehidupan di Korea. Dulu aku sempat tinggal disana selama satu tahun dan entah mengapa hatiku merasa tidak tenang ketika tinggal di lingkungan baru"

Jimin mempelajari hal baru tentang Yoongi hari ini. Yoongi adalah orang yang sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan mungkin karena itu ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman di kampus. Yang ia ketahui, Yoongi berteman baik dengan seorang mahasiswa dari fakultas teknik bernama Jung Hoseok, tapi ia jarang sekali melihat Yoongi bersama Hoseok di kampus.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi. Ia memperlakukan Yoongi bak seorang ratu malam ini. Yoongi menggandeng lengan Jimin dengan canggung dan berjalan memasuki aula kampus, terlihat banyak sekali mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sudah berada di dalam aula. Sebenarnya acara sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit lalu dan entah apa yang membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terlambat sampai di kampus padahal mereka tidak terjebak macet selama perjalanan menuju kemari.

Yoongi berjalan di belakang Jimin namun ia tetap menggenggam tangan Jimin erat, musik yang menghentak-hentak di dalam aula membuat kepalanya pusing. Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai keramaian, ia lebih menyukai situasi yang sepi dan tenang seperti situasi kamarnya. Jimin berhenti dan mengambil beberapa minuman yang sudah tersedia di meja lalu memberikan segelas minuman kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa memegang gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna merah di tangannya dan tidak berniat untuk meminumnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi seperti sedang mencari seseorang segera menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Ia tidak ingin seorang pria yang dicari Yoongi mengacaukan malamnya dengan Yoongi. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi keluar dari aula, dan itu membuat Yoongi kebingungan ketika Jimin membawanya keluar dari aula.

"Hey hey, mau kemana?"

Jimin terlihat gugup, ia berusaha mencari alasan agar Yoongi percaya kepadanya. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Yoongi bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Taehyung akan mengganggu _promnight_ -nya dengan Yoongi malam ini.

"Hmm, aku kepanasan"

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo berjalan-jalan sebentar"

Jimin mengangguk setuju dan menghela nafasnya lega. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang dibalas dengan tepisan darinya. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bertanya sedangkan Yoongi merasa bersalah setelah menepis tangan Jimin yang tadi hendak menggenggamnya. Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jimin dan memandang lurus ke depan, ia tidak ingin melihat senyuman Jimin yang akan membuatnya malu.

"Aku dengar beberapa bulan lagi kau akan wisuda?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat saat ini. Yoongi berdahem dan kembali menfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan koridor di depannya. Entah mengapa, membahas soal wisuda membuatnya tidak tenang, apalagi hari kelulusannya itu hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Yoongi terancam akan dijodohkan dengan orang pilihan orang tuanya jika ia masih belum menemukan seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sebelum wisuda. Keputusan orang tuanya begitu cepat untuk menikahkan anaknya, bahkan Namjoon saja belum melamar kakaknya sedangkan ia sudah terancam untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya jika ia masih belum menemukan seorang kekasih.

"Yaa begitulah, sekitar dua bulan lagi aku akan wisuda. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah aku? Targetku adalah tahun depan tapi aku tidak yakin"

Jimin menundukan kepalanya setelah mengingat dosen pembimbingnya yang seakan-akan tidak pernah rela untuk membiarkan Jimin menyelesaikan skripsinya dan lulus dengan damai. Yoongi menyentuh bahu Jimin pelan, berusaha menengkannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, kau harus janji pada dirimu sendiri"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Yoongi memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Jimin bersemangat kembali,

"Dan janji kepadaku bahwa tahun depan kau sudah lulus dan menjadi orang sukses"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Jimin. Ia begitu bahagia ketika Yoongi mengatakan hal tersebut. Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dan memeluknya. Yoongi tidak menolak pelukan yang diberikan Jimin, ia justru mengelus punggung Jimin dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba suara sebuah benda terjatuh memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yoongi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jimin, tiba-tiba rasa takut menguasai dirinya saat ini. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat dan mendekati sumber suara. Yoongi berusaha untuk mencegah Jimin namun Jimin sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah koridor dekat ruang musik. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia begitu terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ia berusaha mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke sebelah Jimin dengan rasa penasaran dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Seorang wanita dan pria sedang berciuman tepat di depan ruang musik. Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria yang sedang menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka. Yoongi merasakan panas yang merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya tidak dapat tertahankan lagi. Ia berlari meninggalkan Jimin dan kedua orang tersebut.

...

"Sialan!"

Yoongi menangis di dalam pelukan Jimin, ia sudah menyebutkan segala sumpah serapahnya sejak satu setengah jam lalu. Jimin yang menjadi korban amukannya hanya bisa memeluknya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi saat ini benar-benar hancur, sama seperti dirinya beberapa hari lalu ketika melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung berciuman di kafetaria. Dan kali ini ia dan Yoongi melihat Taehyung dengan adik tingkatnya bernama Jeon Jungkook sedang berciuman di depan ruang musik. Melihat Yoongi yang hancur seperti ini membuat hatinya juga hancur. Ia hancur karena melihat Yoongi berciuman dengan Taehyung sedangkan Yoongi hancur karena melihat Taehyung berciuman dengan Jungkook. Dan itu semakin membuatnya sadar bahwa Yoongi sangat mencintai Taehyung, bukan dirinya.

Jimin mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke rumah Yoongi. Suasana begitu hening, Yoongi sudah tertidur di sebelahnya karena kelelahan menangis selama satu setengah jam tanpa henti. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke kepala Yoongi dan mengelus rambutnya lebut. Melihat Yoongi yang tertidur pulas seperti ini membuat hatinya tenang, setidaknya Yoongi akan melupakan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa menit lalu selama ia bermimpi.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang memandanginya, rona merah di wajah Yoongi kembali terlihat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu,

"Hey noona, kita sudah sampai. Mari aku antar sampai ke depan pintu rumahmu"

Yoongi mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil bersama Jimin di sampingnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya kemudian mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari balik pintu. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, sejak kapan ibunya pulang?

"Yoongi sayang, eomma rindu padamu"

Wanita itu segera memeluk Yoongi erat dan menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada Yoongi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera melihat ke arah pria di sebelah Yoongi.

"Oh? Kau pasti temannya Yoongi bukan? Mari masuk dulu"

"Ah, tidak perlu ahjumma. Nanti merepotkan"

"Tidak tidak, ayo mari masuk dulu"

Ketiga orang tersebut segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibu Yoongi sedari tadi aktif menceritakan segala hal tentang Yoongi kepadanya dan ia yakin bahwa beliau pasti lupa menanyakan namanya. Jimin tercengang ketika ibu Yoongi membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. Bukan tercengang karena _design_ interior yang terdapat disana, tapi ia tercengang karena melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berada disana, sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya berusia tidak jauh dari orang tuanya.

"Eomma? Appa? Untuk apa disini?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian semuanya tertawa terkecuali Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ah kebetulan Jimin ada disini, jadi kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan lebih mudah"

"Masalah apa?!" tanya Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan.

"Masalah perjodohan kalian"

"PERJODOHAN?!"

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii, aku lagi cepet update nih soalnya update chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal agak lama huhuhu :'(

Tapi aku usahain supaya cepet kok ehey

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Kepala Yoongi seakan-akan meledak ketika orang tuanya berkata bahwa mereka akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan Jimin. Ia harap semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan keesokan harinya ia akan bangun untuk menghadapi hari yang biasa ia jalani, dan ia harap ia akan terbangun tanpa ada seseorang bernama Park Jimin di hidupnya.

"Ka-kalian bercanda kan? Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang ini!"

Yoongi menunjuk ke arah Jimin dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan bahwa ia sedang sangat marah. Nafasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat Taehyung berciuman dengan Jungkook dibandingkan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang disebelahnya.

"Duduklah dulu mari kita bicarakan"

Kedua orang tua baik dari pihak Yoongi ataupun Jimin menjelaskan mengapa perjodohan ini dapat terjadi. Keluarga Yoongi memang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Jimin bahkan semenjak mereka belum lahir. Dulu, Yoongi kecil sering bermain dengan Jimin ketika kedua orang tuanya bertemu untuk membicarakan urusan tentang bisnis. Yoongi kecil sangat menyayangi Jimin begitu pula sebaliknya. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya lupa tentang masa kecil mereka tapi perasaan Jimin ternyata tidak pernah berubah kepada Yoongi walaupun ia lupa bahwa ia pernah mengalami masa kecil bersama wanita itu, sedangkan Yoongi ia benar-benar lupa. Ia lupa bahwa seorang Park Jimin sudah bersamanya bahkan semenjak mereka berdua masih bayi, ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia pernah mencintai pria itu.

Perjodohan yang berlangsung di ruangan dengan nuansa putih tersebut berubah menjadi sesi perdebatan antara Yoongi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Yoongi yang keras kepala mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak dijodohkan dengan Jimin membuat kedua orang tuanya naik darah terutama ayahnya. Ia merasa bahwa putri bungsunya ini telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya di depan keluarga Park yang sekarang sedang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka.

"Tapi kalian bilang aku bisa menikah dengan orang lain jika aku menemukan seorang kekasih sebelum wisuda!"

"Appa sudah bilang bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan tidak berarti, kau akan tetap dijodohkan walaupun kau sudah menemukan seorang kekasih!"

"Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak mau menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Yoongi. Ia merasakan denyutan yang menusuk-nusuk dari pipi kanannya. Ayahnya memang tipikal orang yang sangat keras dan tegas, namun beliau tidak pernah berlaku kasar terhadap anaknya bahkan sampai menamparnya seperti ini hanya demi harga dirinya di depan pria bernama Park Jimin dan keluarganya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu! Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah tanpa sepengawasan Seokjin sampai hari pernikahanmu nanti!"

Titahan ayahnya dengan nada yang teramat tinggi tersebut seakan-akan menamparnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Seokjin yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah dari kamarnya segera memasuki kamar Yoongi, berniat untuk menenangkan hati adik kesayangannya itu. Sementara seorang pria bermarga Park yang sedang duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya masih memandang pintu kamar Yoongi. Yoongi akan sangat membencinya walaupun ia akan memiliki Yoongi karena perjodohan ini. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai Yoongi dan ia juga ingin memiliki Yoongi tapi bukan karena paksaan seperti ini. Ia ingin memiliki Yoongi karena wanita itu tulus mencintainya.

"Jadi, apakah perjodohan ini akan tetap berlangsung Tuan Min?"

"Ah, tentu. Kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan keduanya setelah Jimin wisuda"

...

Seokjin duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan segera mengelus pundak seseorang di depannya yang sedang menumpahkan kesedihannya akan kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Sungguh Seokjin merasa terluka melihat adiknya yang terluka seperti ini, sekesal apapun ia terhadap sikap adiknya tapi ia akan terus menyayanginya. Ia tau Yoongi tidak sekuat, sekeras kepala, dan seketus apa yang orang-orang kira. Yoongi begitu lemah, penurut, dan lembut bahkan ia lebih lembut dibanding kakaknya yang terlampau lembut. Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera memeluk kakaknya yang disambut dengan pelukan erat dan usapan dipunggungnya. Ia menumpahkan segalanya dalam pelukan hangat yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Unnie mungkin tidak mengatahui perasaanmu saat ini, tapi unnie mengerti bahwa saat ini kau berpikir bahwa hidupmu akan hancur bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat adiknya yang begitu hancur di dalam pelukannya saat ini.

"Seburuk apapun pikiranmu tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi, jangan pernah jadikan hal tersebut sebagai penghambatmu untuk menjalani hidup. Semua hal buruk pasti akan indah pada saatnya, kau harus percaya itu.

Setiap orang memiliki jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Ada yang buruk dan ada yang tidak, kita hanya perlu memperbaiki semuanya agar semuanya menjadi hal yang indah. Dibalik buruknya perjodohanmu dengan Jimin, unnie yakin ada hal yang akan membuatmu sadar bahwa keputusan hidup yang menentukanmu bersamanya adalah hal yang terbaik. Setiap orang akan menghadapi hal buruk, bahkan unnie juga mengalaminya"

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menghapus air matanya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan Seokjin yang ada di depannya.

"Awal pertemuan unnie dengan Namjoon tidak seindah apa yang orang-orang kira. Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya kepada unnie dan unnie menjalani hubungan degannya selama dua tahun. Dan tepat ketika hari jadi kami yang ke dua tahun hmm Namjoon dipenjara dan bahkan ditemukan sedang mengalami overdosis karena penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang. Dan ia dikeluarkan dari kampus tak lama setelah beritanya menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang tersebar. Dan ada juga rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Namjoon sering pergi ke _club_ untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita malam disana. Saat mengetahui hal itu, unnie begitu hancur. Rasanya seperti telah dikhianati, unnie selalu berkata jujur kepada Namjoon sedangakan ia ternyata berbohong kepada unnie selama dua tahun hubungan kami berlangsung"

Yoongi tercengang mendengar cerita kakaknya tentang kekasihnya yang sangat Seokjin cintai selama ini. Ia pikir bahwa Namjoon adalah pria yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga berada karena selama ini yang ia tahu kekasih Seokjin selalu hidup lebih dari berkecukupan. Meskipun ia mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka berdua pernah kandas selama beberapa tahun, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu sebab kandasnya hubungan tersebut.

"Semua orang termasuk unnie menjauhinya dan merasa sangat jijik kepadanya. Namun setelah beberapa tahun, unnie bertemu Namjoon di sebuah toko buku, ia menjadi salah satu petugas disana. Unnie menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menghakiminya, seakan-akan ia adalah sampah masyarakat yang paling hina. Namjoon saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sikap unnie terhadapnya. Lalu ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan masa lalunya kepada unnie dan ia mengakui kesalahan masa lalunya. Dan yang membuat unnie kagum dengannya, ia berusaha mengobati dirinya sendiri dari rokok dan obat-obatan terlarang yang sering ia konsumsi demi bertemu kembali dengan unnie dan menunjukan bahwa Namjoon yang dulu bukanlah Namjoon yang sekarang. Ia memohon kepada unnie agar kembali kepadanya dan akhirnya unnie menerimanya kembali. Unnie berusaha menyembuhkannya dari kebiasaannya yang terlampau buruk dan akhirnya kita berdua berhasil. Sekarang Namjoon sudah berhasil menjadi _producer_ terkenal dan lagu-lagunya sangat laris di pasaran internasional"

Yoongi memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan berbinar, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata kakaknya yang ceria selama ini pernah mengalami masa-masa buruk yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Yoongi tersenyum lega dan kembali memeluk kakaknya.

"Terimakasih unnie, terimakasih telah hadir di hidupku dan menjadikan adikmu yang keras kepala ini menyadari betapa pentingnya arti kehidupan yang sedang ia jalani"

...

Seorang pria dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Menatap ke arah televisi yang sedang memutarkan beberapa memori yang pernah ia bentuk bersama wanita yang ia cintai dari _cd player_ yang ia miliki. Rambutnya berantakan, kemeja yang ia gunakan sudah sangat kusut dan tiga kancing teratasnya bahkan sudah lepas entah kemana. _Tuxedo_ abu-abu, dua botol kosong minuman beralkohol, dan sebuah kotak dengan tulisan _"The most beautiful childhood in my life –Chiminnie & Syubie"_ di atasnya berserakan di lantai kamar pria bersurai hitam tersebut. Ia menemukan kotak tersebut di lemarinya beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui bahwa Yoongi adalah teman masa kecilnya, namun ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Yoongi dengan cara seperti ini.

 _"Chiminnie ayo kemari, Syubie takut!"_

 _"Chiminnie disini Syubie. Chiminnie gak kemana-mana kok"_

 _"Jiminnie Yoongi, ayo lihat ke kamera"_

 _"Umm, Syubie gak mau difoto!"_

 _"Yoongi ayo foto dengan Jiminnie"_

 _"Umm, ya! Ayo foto Chiminnie!"_

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bersenang-senang di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dalam video yang sedang dilihat seorang pria bernama Park Jimin. Ia tersenyum miris dan kembali meneguk minuman beralkohol dari botol ketiganya. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh minuman beralkohol lagi namun Min Yoongi sungguh membuat dirinya gila, gila akan obsesinya agar Yoongi dapat mencintainya. Jimin yang sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya sangatlah berbeda dengan Jimin yang sedang menyendiri sembari memikirkan seorang wanita bernama Min Yoongi. Ia begitu menyedihkan hanya karena seorang wanita bernama Min Yoongi. Rasanya ia ingin memecahkan botol-botol alkohol yang ada di sampingnya ke kepalanya dan melupakan wanita tersebut untuk selamanya, melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai wanita bernama Min Yoongi.

Pasca terjadinya perdebatan tentang perjodohan di rumah Yoongi beberapa bulan lalu, hari-hari Yoongi maupun Jimin berjalan seperti biasa. Namun tidak ada tegur sapa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, bahkan mereka berdua jarang sekali bertemu.

Saat ini, Yoongi sedang duduk di kafetaria bersama seorang pria yang sedang memakan makan siangnya di samping Yoongi. Ia memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduk minuman yang ia pesan.

"Hey, ada masalah?"

Pria itu meraih tangan Yoongi dengan menggenggamnya erat. Yoongi menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang menunjukan bahwa ia sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat besar.

"Ceritalah kepadaku, mungkin aku dapat membantumu"

"Jika aku cerita pun, kau tidak akan pernah dapat membantuku"

"Tentang apa?"

Yoongi membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah telinga pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tentang perjodohanku dengan Park Jimin"

Pria di hadapannya tersedak ketika ia akan menelan makanannya, ia segera mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di sebelahnya dan meneguknya cepat. Rasanya seperti ada batu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kerongkongannya dan berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Perjodohanmu? Aku tahu kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan adik tingkat kita itu tapi sejak kapan kau dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Kami ternyata teman masa kecil dan keluarga kami begitu dekat. Aku pun tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti soal urusan ini. Dan kau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Jimin mendekatiku selama ini hah?"

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh ada sebuah alasan penting yang membuat dirinya harus menjauh dari sahabatnya untuk beberapa saat ini. Ia merasa lega karena sahabatnya akan segera menikah namun entah mengapa ada perasaan lain disaat ia mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya akan segera menikah dengan orang lain.

Yoongi kembali mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ia pesan sembari menatap sahabatnya yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mendengus ketika mengingat hari wisuda Jimin yang ternyata hanya tinggal sembilan sampai tiga belas bulan lagi karena Jimin telah menyelesaikan skripsinya dan akan melakukan sidang skripsi secepatnya, padahal sebelumnya ia berkata bahwa skripsinya tidak pernah selesai karena dosen pembimbingnya selalu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan revisi.

"Seandainya yang menjadi teman kecilku itu dirimu, aku rela menikah denganmu dibanding menikah dengan pria bernama Park Jimin itu, Hoseok-ah"

Pria bernama Hoseok itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Di sudut kafetaria terlihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan Hoseok dengan Yoongi yang sedari tadi membicarakan perjodohan yang terjadi antara Yoongi dengan Jimin. Ia tersenyum puas karena Hoseok telah mengetahui bahwa Yoongi akan menikah dengan Jimin sesegera mungkin,

"Lihat Hoseok-ah? Wanita itu akan menikah dengan orang lain dan aku akan membuatmu beralih kepadaku atau aku akan terus membuat wanita itu tersakiti".

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Haiiii, udah next chapter nih/? Makasih yang udah review makasih juga yang udah nyemangatin ehe :'D maklumi jika cerita atau typingnya masih hancur ya, aku belum expert soalnya :'(/?

Entah next chapternya bakal diupdate kapan yang pasti secepatnya^^ btw, seseorang yang mau nyakitin Yoongi itu siapa ya hayo tebak :3 hehehe

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang menatap ke arah jendela besar di sebuah restoran yang terletak di pusat keramaian kota Seoul. Ia memandangi jalanan yang basah akibat hujan yang sedang turun sembari memegang sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang memikirkan tulisan-tulisan yang terangkai pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Pernikahannya dengan Jimin hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan hubungannya dengan pria itu semakin buruk. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Jimin adalah ketika mereka memesan paket pernikahan ke sebuah _wedding organizer_ dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang meluapkan amarahnya kepada Jimin karena ia tidak suka dengan konsep pernikahan yang dipilihkan Jimin untuk mereka berdua dan akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa menyetujui seluruh pendapat Yoongi yang ternyata tidak sebagus pendapat yang disampaikan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan segera membuka kertas berwarna biru muda yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. Terdapat namanya dan nama Jimin disana beserta tanggal, tempat, dan waktu pelaksanaan yang hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Seminggu lalu adalah hari wisuda Jimin, ayah Yoongi menyuruh putrinya untuk mendampingi Jimin selama acara wisuda namun ia malah pergi ke rumah Hoseok dan membaca beberapa buku hingga larut malam. Beruntunglah ayahnya tidak mengetahui hal itu, jika ia mengetahuinya mungkin Yoongi akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera keluar dari restoran. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kampusnya, salah satu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi selain ruang musik dulu. Sesampainya di kampus, ia hanya melihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masih berada di kampus. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan hanya sedikit orang yang masih memiliki kepentingan di kampus pada hari Sabtu, pikirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kampusnya tempat ia menimba ilmu sehingga bisa menjadi seorang manager di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Keluarga Yoongi memang memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan rumah makan dan saat ini Yoongi menjadi seorang manager di salah satu cabang Seoul sedangkan Seokjin sekarang ditempatkan di Daegu, kampung halamannya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan, terlihat penjaga perpustakaan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia berjalan diantara dua rak buku yang tinggi dan menyediakan buku-buku tentang manajemen. Ia melihat deretan-deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak dan berniat mengambil sebuah buku yang ditempatkan cukup tinggi. Ia berusaha meraih buku tersebut namun tetap saja tingginya tidak semampai rak buku yang ada di depannya. Seorang pria mengambil buku yang tadi hendak diambil oleh Yoongi. Pria itu menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman khasnya, senyuman yang selama ini Yoongi rindukan.

"Noona, apa kabar?"

Taehyung. Lagi-lagi ia masih saja terpesona dengan pria bernama Kim Taehyung ini setelah kurang lebih setahun tidak bertemu. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah, matanya yang coklat, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap, rahangnya yang tegas, dan pesona yang terpancar dari dirinya yang sampai saat ini masih membuat Yoongi kewalahan ketika melihat pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"B-baik, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku pun baik. Aku wisuda bersama Jimin seminggu lalu, mengapa kau tidak datang?"

Sungguh hal yang sangat tidak mungkin bila Yoongi berkata bahwa ia pergi ke rumah Hoseok karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Jimin setelah acara perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Yoongi masih merasa sangat kecewa dengan segala kenyataan yang menakdirkannya untuk menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Park Jimin.

"Ah ya? Hmm aku ada urusan waktu itu"

"Oh begitu yasudah tidak apa. Ah iya ini bukumu, lebih baik kita membaca di kursi yang telah disediakan"

Yoongi mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Rasanya hanya dengan bertemu pria ini semangat hidupnya seakan-akan kembali. Masih dengan andai-andai yang menguasai pikirannya. Andaikan saja Taehyung adalah teman kecilnya, andaikan saja Jimin adalah Taehyung, dan andaikan saja ia dapat menikah dengan Taehyung bukan dengan seorang pria bernama Park Jimin.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan kedua orang yang sedari tadi berada di perpustakaan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sungguh, membaca dengan Taehyung tidak akan membuat Yoongi fokus walaupun ia sudah membaca buku yang ada di tangannya ratusan kali. Taehyung menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Yoongi dalam. Ia menurunkan buku yang sedang dibaca wanita di hadapannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Ayo pulang, sudah sore"

Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi dan berjalan menuju rak buku tempat buku-buku yang ia baca berasal, meletakannya satu-persatu dan berbalik melihat Yoongi yang masih berdiri sembari memeluk sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi membunuh jarak yang ada di antara mereka dan diantara Yoongi dengan rak buku yang ada di belakangnya. Yoongi bersandar pada rak buku yang ada di belakangnya dan menatap ke arah pria yang ada di depannya, wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak sangat kencang bahkan ia yakin bahwa Taehyung bisa mendengar detak jantung Yoongi saat ini. Taehyung mengulurkan lengan kanannya dan memegang sisi rak yang ada di sebelah kiri Yoongi seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menerkam mangsa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Noona, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Kekasih? Maksudnya Jimin? Ah tidak, Jimin bukanlah kekasihnya meskipun ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Jimin hanya karena urusan bisnis bodoh yang dilakukan orang tuanya dengan orang tua Jimin.

"B-belum, aku belum memiliki kekasih. Kenapa?"

"Ah, berarti masih ada kesempatan"

Taehyung membelai pipi Yoongi lembut dan menatapnya dalam. Perlakuan Taehyung yang seperti ini sudah membuat Yoongi hilang akal. Ia sangat ingin memiliki pria yang ada di hadapannya dan Taehyung bilang bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan? Apa maksudnya?

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi yang ada di depannya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan merasakan nafas Taehyung yang semakin dekat dengan bibirnya. Sekelebat pikiran tentang pria bernama Park Jimin yang mungkin sekarang sedang menunggunya di apartemen bermunculan di benak Yoongi. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari betapa jahat dirinya terhadap pria tersebut. Yoongi mendorong dada bidang Taehyung perlahan dan segera meletakan buku yang tadi ia baca di rak yang berada di belakangnya. Ia meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Taehyung mendengus kesal ketika melihat punggung Yoongi yang menghilang ketika ia berbelok dari susunan rak. Mengapa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan wanita itu?

...

Jimin duduk di sofa yang ada di apartemennya, oh bukan, apartemennya dengan Yoongi yang akan ditempati mereka setelah menikah nanti. Ia memegang sebuah kertas berwarna biru, ada perasaan bersalah dan ada juga perasaan bahagia di dalam dirinya setiap melihat isi kertas yang ada di tangannya itu. Jimin beranjak dari duduknya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen, mungkin itu Yoongi. Benar saja, ia mendapati wanita itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menggunakan sweater kebesaran dan celana pendek. Jimin tetaplah seorang pria normal, ia mengakui bahwa tampilan Yoongi yang sederhana seperti ini dapat menimbulkan sebuah sensasi di dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk hah?"

Jimin masih terpaku memperhatikan Yoongi yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus ketika Jimin masih saja menatapnya dan bukannya menyuruhnya masuk. Ingin rasanya Jimin memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Yoongi yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hello? Park Jimin? Calon suamiku?"

Mungkin dengan satu-satunya cara memanggilnya dengan embel-embel suami akan membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan benar saja, Jimin langsung tersentak ketika Yoongi memanggilnya sebagai calon suaminya.

"Ah ya hmm Yoongi ayo masuk"

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dan segera menutup pintu ketika wanita itu sudah masuk dan duduk di sofa yang terdapat di apartemennya. Semenjak beberapa minggu lalu, Yoongi berkata bahwa Jimin tidak perlu memanggilnya _noona_ karena mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sampai sekarang Jimin masih tidak percaya bahwa Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _noona_ dengan alasan mereka akan menikah karena setahu Jimin, Yoongi masih sangat tidak rela akan menikah dengannya.

"Jadi? Apa persiapan kita sudah siap?"

Yoongi memulai pembicaraan saat Jimin duduk di hadapannya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya setelah insiden peluapan amarahnya ketika memesan paket pernikahan ke sebuah _wedding organizer_ beberapa waktu lalu. Jimin menumpukan kedua sikunya pada kedua pahanya sembari memperhatikan buku kecil milik Yoongi yang berisikan hal-hal apa saja yang mereka perlukan untuk pernikahan mereka nanti. Susunan keperluan yang tercatat pada buku tersebut membuat Jimin kagum. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi peduli pada pernikahannya dengan Jimin yang dijalani karena sebuah paksaan.

"Ya, semua persiapan sudah siap. Kita hanya perlu menyebar undangan dan menjalani hari pernikahan kita nanti"

Yoongi tanpa sadar mendengus keras ketika Jimin berkata soal hari pernikahan mereka, ia masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya beberapa minggu kedepan. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi mendengus hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan berusaha sabar. Ia yakin suatu saat ia pasti bisa membuat Yoongi mencintainya, ia hanya tinggal menunggu saatnya.

"Hmm noona, apakah kau masih tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini?"

Yoongi menatap ke arah Jimin dengan kerutan di dahinya. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah bisa menerima pernikahan konyol ini?

"Kalau boleh jujur aku memang tidak pernah bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai? Hidupku seakan-akan hancur begitu saja hanya karena sebuah janji sakral yang akan diucapkan seorang pria beberapa minggu lagi"

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi sungguh membuat hatinya hancur. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak mencintainya, tapi bisakah wanita ini menjaga perasaannya? Walaupun Yoongi tidak mencintainya setidaknya ia tidak perlu berkata terlalu jujur kepada Jimin.

"A-aku bisa membatalkannya noona"

"APA? KAU GILA HAH? KITA SUDAH MEMPERSIAPKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Tapi untuk apa kita menikah jika kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku sedangkan aku sangat mencintaimu? Setidaknya, bisakah kau menjaga perasaanku?"

Yoongi terdiam, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jimin akan mengatakan hal ini. Dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan selama ini kepada Jimin. Jimin sangat mencintainya sedangkan ia selalu menganggap Jimin sebagai seorang pengganggu dan penghancur hidupnya bahkan hingga saat ini. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah seakan-akan menyerang dirinya dengan serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan Taehyung bagaimana pun caranya. Disamping dengan pernikahannya dengan Jimin dan juga Taehyung yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, takdir pun tidak merelakan Yoongi untuk hidup bersama Taehyung. Takdir yang menentukannya untuk hidup bersama dengan Jimin dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir walaupun ia telah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk di samping Jimin. Ia meraih kedua tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat,

"Maafkan aku. Aku, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Jimin. Ia memeluk wanita yang ada di sebelahnya dan disambut dengan elusan lembut yang berasal dari tangan mungil Yoongi di punggungnya.

...

Hari ini telah tiba, hari pernikahan Jimin dengan Yoongi. Semua orang dari kedua pihak bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kedua mempelai. Sedangkan di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terdapat seseorang yang sedang memegang undangan pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah orang tersebut. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke pernikahan kedua mempelai. Ia merapihkan rambutnya dan pakaian yang ia pakai untuk menghandiri pernikahan kedua mempelai.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Min Yoongi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada segala hal yang membuatmu bahagia".

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

huhuhu chapter ini kurang seru ya? mianhae :( chapter selanjutnya mudah2an seru ya soalnya udah mulai nyeritain married lifenya yoonmin :3

review?


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca yang berada di depannya. Tidak ada senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya dan ia yakin ia tidak akan menunjukan senyumannya kepada siapapun hari ini. Ia menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dengan renda yang sangat cantik terhias di pundaknya dan bagian bawah gaun yang menjuntai panjang, dengan sebuah kain tipis berwarna putih yang bertengger di puncak kepalanya dan menutup wajah manisnya, rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai menutupi kedua pundaknya. Yoongi menarik nafas dalam ketika ibunya memanggilnya untuk segera keluar karena resepsi pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

Yoongi menggandeng lengan ayahnya yang sudah bersiap untuk berjalan mendampingi putri bungsunya menuju altar. Ia menatap lurus ke arah altar, terdapat seorang pria dengan jas hitam, perawakan tegap, dengan rambut hitam legam sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Yoongi berjalan menuju altar bersama ayahnya sembari sedikit menundukan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak pernah menginginkan hari ini terjadi. Sesampainya di altar, ia menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dan janji suci diantara keduanya pun dimulai.

"Saudara Jimin, apakah anda bersedia menerima Saudari Min Yoongi sebagai istri anda dan berjanji untuk setia bersamanya dalam segala keadaan?"

"Saya bersedia"

Jimin menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta dengan tegas sembari menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Saudari Yoongi, apakah anda bersedia menerima Saudara Park Jimin sebagai suami anda dan berjanji untuk setia bersamanya dalam segala keadaan?"

Air mata tiba-tiba saja terbendung di pelupuk matanya, ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Yoongi menjawab perkataan sang pendeta. Ia menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

"Saya...bersedia"

Dengan bersedianya Yoongi menjadi istri Jimin mereka sudah dinyatakan sah sebagai sepasang suami istri. Seluruh hadirin dan keluarga berbahagia menyambut sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menyebutkan janji suci mereka. Terkecuali Yoongi, ia masih tidak menerima kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

...

Yoongi duduk di sofa yang berada di apartemennya setelah sampai beberapa menit lalu. Ia memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang memindahkan beberapa barang untuk memenuhi setiap sudut apartemennya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah ketika ia melihat Jimin yang mungkin bisa dibilang masih berjuang untuk membuka pintu hatinya tapi Yoongi masih saja membeci keadaan yang membiarkannya terjebak dengan seorang pria bernama Park Jimin.

Peluh menetes dari dahi Jimin, Yoongi yakin Jimin pasti sangat kelelahan setelah acara pernikahan tadi siang ditambah ia harus memindahkan barang-barang milik Yoongi dan dirinya ke apartemen ini. Ya, Jimin yang mengerjakan semuanya seharian ini sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Kau mau aku buatkan teh? Atau makan malam?"

Jimin menatap ke arah Yoongi setelah menggeser sebuah rak besar berisi buku-buku kesukaan Yoongi. Ia menyeka peluh yang sedari tadi terus mengalir di sekitar dahi dan lehernya. Yoongi hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan lembut namun ditanggapi dengan sebuah tepisan dari Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menerima semua ini, maaf jika semua ini terkesan memaksamu"

Yoongi mendengus lalu tersenyum miris setelah Jimin meminta maaf kepadanya. Walaupun Jimin meminta maaf untuk ribuan kali pun sebuah kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulutnya tidak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena semua itu tidak berguna"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meminta maaf dan berusaha agar kau dapat mencintaiku suatu saat nanti"

"Tidak bisa melakukan apapun? Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini? dengan begitu aku akan bahagia, Park Jimin!"

Yoongi menjerit frustasi. Frustasi akan keadaan yang sedang ia hadapi, frustasi akan Jimin, dan frustasi akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jimin dan tidak bisa merasa bahagia karena keberadaan Jimin di dekatnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jimin tersentak melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja menangis setelah menjerit cukup keras beberapa detik lalu, ia yakin jeritannya tersedengar sampai keluar apartemen mereka. Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini padahal ia baru saja menikah dengan Jimin beberapa jam lalu. Jimin berusaha memeluk istrinya yang sedang menangis di depannya yang dihadiahi dengan dorongan yang cukup keras dari Yoongi sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur dari sofa yang ia duduki. Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket yang sedari tadi ia sampirkan ke sofa di belakangnya. Ia berjalanan menuju pintu dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Jimin, ia sangat membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Min Yoongi kau mau kemana?!"

Jimin berteriak lantang dan menyebabkan langkah Yoongi terhenti di ambang pintu. Ia menatap suaminya dengan senyuman miris dan air mata yang masih mengalir pada kedua pipinya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja bisnis bodoh antara keluargamu dengan keluargaku, aku benci dirimu!"

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen dan segera berlari ketika Jimin berusaha mengejarnya namun entah mengapa langkah Jimin terhenti ketika ia merasakan pening di kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur meja di depan sofa ketika Yoongi mendorongnya tadi. Jimin mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu dan segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus tipis panjang. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang bisa saja membeku karena di luar sedang turun salju pertama.

Yoongi berjalan tidak tentu arah menjauhi apartemennya. Ia terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan merutuki keadaan yang membuatnya kedinginan saat ini. Yoongi berniat untuk pergi ke rumah Hoseok namun ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun untuk menaiki bus umum, jadi ia terpaksa untuk berjalan kaki ke rumah Hoseok yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di samping trotoar yang terletak di depan Yoongi. Seseorang dengan mantel tebal berwarna merah dengan celana panjang berwarna senada keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia tersenyum kepada Yoongi dan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum sembari menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir pada kedua pipinya.

"Hmm aku sedang menuju ke suatu tempat"

"Ah begitu? Kalau begitu, ikut aku saja. Aku bisa mengantarmu"

Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dan menatap sekilas ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau mau kemana noona?"

Yoongi menatap ke arah Taehyung. Pikirannya yang kacau saat ini benar-benar membutakannya. Ia sangat menginginkan pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini dan membuang Jimin jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria yang berada di hadapannya,

"Aku mau ke rumah Jung Hoseok. Kau tahu kan? Seniormu yang seharusnya berada satu tingkat diatasmu tapi ia berada di angkatanku dan kemarin mendapat predikat _cum laude?_ "

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama Hoseok. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bukan karena prestasi yang diraih oleh Hoseok, tapi karena hal lain. Ia kembali berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin setelah ia merasakan sesuatu ketika Yoongi berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi ke rumah Hoseok.

"Hmm bagaimana jika kau pergi ke apartemenku? Aku tinggal sendirian dan aku kesepian"

"Ke apartemenmu?"

Yoongi memikirkan sejenak untuk tawaran yang diberikan Taehyung. Ia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Hoseok bahwa ia akan datang ke rumahnya, mungkin ia bisa mengirimkannya pesan lagi dan berkata bahwa ia tidak jadi datang. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mempertimbangkan keputusannya,

"Boleh boleh. Tapi jangan sampai larut malam, nanti Jimin akan─"

Yoongi langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia dengan tidak sengaja menyebut nama Jimin. Bagaimana jika Taehyung bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Jimin. Tapi, Taehyung tidak berkomentar apapun tentang Jimin dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemennya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika Yoongi menyetujui ajakannya.

Yoongi berjalan memasuki apartemen Taehyung. Apartemennya cukup luas, lebih luas dari apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Jimin. Walaupun ia sudah berteman lama dengan Taehyung, tapi ia tidak pernah mengunjungi apartemennya. Taehyung yang baru saja masuk langsung merangkul bahu Yoongi. Ia membawa Yoongi menuju sofa yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Noona, aku merindukanmu"

Rangkulan Taehyung pada pundak Yoongi semakin erat. Yoongi dapat merasakan nafas hangat Taehyung yang menempa lehernya, begitu nyaman dan berhasil membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekitar leher Yoongi meremang. Taehyung membuka jaket Yoongi dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada di depan mereka. Taehyung memindahkan tangannya yang sedari tadi merangkul pundak Yoongi ke pinggang ramping Yoongi. Yoongi merasa sedikit risih diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Taehyung. Ia merasakan tangan Taehyung yang bergerak-gerak di pinggangnya,

"Hmm maaf"

Yoongi berdahem lalu menggeser tempat duduknya, namun Taehyung tetap mengurungnya dalam dekapannya.

"Taehyung aku─"

Bibir Taehyung mendarat pada bibir mungil Yoongi. Yoongi berusaha menolak namun ia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria yang mendominasi bibirnya saat ini. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan Taehyung telah mengambilnya, Taehyung bukan Jimin yang jelas-jelas sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Di sisi lain, terdapat seorang pria bernama Park Jimin sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia yang sedari tadi telah mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya, orang tua Yoongi, Seokjin, beberapa teman dekat Yoongi, dan kampusnya, tidak dapat menemukan wanita yang ia cari. Ia memikirkan suatu tempat yang mungkin saja dikunjungi Yoongi. Apartemen Taehyung adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang tersisa untuk pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melayang-layang pada benaknya. Tapi, apa mungkin Yoongi mengetahui apartemen Taehyung, karena yang ia tahu Taehyung tidak pernah mengajak siapapun ke apartemennya kecuali jika ia sedang tertarik dengan seseorang maka orang itu akan ia ajak ke apartemennya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Taehyung.

Sesampainya di _lobby_ , ia segera mencari dimana kamar Taehyung berada. Seingatnya, kamarnya berada di lantai lima belas dan berjarak tidak jauh dari pintu _lift._ Mungkin hanya terselang tiga kamar dari pintu _lift._ Jimin menemukan sebuah pintu kamar yang sepertinya pernah ia kunjungi. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan tidak ada jawaban dari sang penghuni. Ia mencoba membuka pegangan pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Jimin merasakan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Seorang pria sedang berada di atas seorang wanita yang baru saja berstatus sebagai istrinya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kemeja yang dikenakan sang wanita sudah terbuka sampai tiga kancing teratasnya. Wajah sang wanita yang bibirnya sedang didominasi pria diatasnya begitu menggoda Jimin, namun menggodanya pada saat yang tidak tepat. Ia segera masuk dan menarik kerah baju Taehyung. Menghadiahi wajah Taehyung yang penuh gairah dengan hantaman keras dari kepalan tangannya dan membuat Taehyung jatuh tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat pukulan yang diberikan Jimin. Jimin langsung menarik lengan Yoongi dengan kasar dan mengambil jaket milik istrinya.

"Jauhi istriku, bajingan!"

Ia segera meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tersungkur dan membawa istrinya pergi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan setega ini kepadanya. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah mencintainya tapi setidaknya ia bisa menjaga perasaannya dan tidak melakukan hal yang sangat tidak pantas ia lakukan setelah berstatus menjadi istrinya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jimin tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kepada Yoongi. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk menghadapi hari ini. Yoongi selalu menolak jika Jimin menyentuhnya, bahkan jika Jimin hanya menyentuh pipinya. Tapi ia dapat menerima Taehyung dengan senang hati untuk melakukan hal seperti itu dan bahkan Taehyung bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih buruk kepada Yoongi.

"Jimin dengarkan aku"

Yoongi berjalan cepat mengejar Jimin yang akan segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Park Jimin, kumohon"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar permohonan dari Yoongi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menatap istrinya tajam, ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"A-aku tidak─"

"Tidak apa Yoongi? Tidak apa? Tidak melakukan semua itu? Cih"

Jimin melempar pandangannya pada sisi lain, sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Yoongi apalagi dengan jejak-jejak merah di sekitar lehernya yang ia yakin itu semua adalah hasil perbuatan Taehyung tadi.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan segera berlutut di hadapannya sembari memegang kedua tangan suaminya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas dalam untuk menahan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Baiklah, aku akui yang aku lakukan tadi itu salah, sangat salah. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih apalagi ketika hmm ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menciumku"

"Jadi kau menjadikan alasan murahan itu untuk membuatku mengerti akan keadaanmu tadi?"

"Tapi aku berkata yang sesungguhnya! Aku tidak sadar Jimin!"

"Dan kau tidak sadar bahwa kau mempunyai suami yang sedari tadi mencarimu seperti orang gila ke semua tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi?! Bahkan temanmu berkata bahwa aku gila karena aku menerobos masuk ke rumahnya sembari meneriaki namamu, Min Yoongi!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencariku!"

"Kau bisa saja memiliki anak hasil perbuatanmu dengan bajingan bernama Kim Taehyung itu!"

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun Jim, sunnguh!"

Jimin mendengus keras dan segera menarik lengan Yoongi kasar. Ia tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan apapun dari wanita yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia mendorong Yoongi kasar untuk masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya setelah mengurung Yoongi di kamarnya, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Jimin apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Jimin dengarkan aku!"

"Jimin aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Jimin maafkan aku, kumohon!"

Ia berusaha mengabaikan semua jeritan Yoongi yang berasal dari balik pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sangat lelah, ia lelah untuk menjauhkan Yoongi dengan Taehyung, ia lelah untuk mencuri seluruh perhatian Yoongi, dan ia lelah untuk memperjuangkan Yoongi.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

HAI GENKS. Aduh maaf banget baru update, aku seminggu ini lagi ujian dan baru selesai besok/? Maaf yaa lama update ehe. Sepertinya Look Here bakal selesai sebentar lagi terus saya akan bikin epilogue untuk Jhope dan Taehyung nanti. Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu kisah kasih YoonMin pada ff Look Here ini :'D maaf kalau ada banyak typo dan kata-kata yang tabu pada chapt ini karena pikiran saya sudah melayang-layang untuk materi ujian besok/?

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Sinar matahari menyinari wajah mungil seorang wanita yang masih tergeletak di lantai semenjak tadi malam. Tubuh mungil wanita itu perlahan bergerak sembari membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit seakan-akan ia baru saja dipukuli oleh banyak orang semalaman. Wanita itu berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya yang seingatnya semalam dikunci oleh Jimin dari luar dan mungkin saja belum dibuka sampai saat ini. Tapi dugaannya salah, pintunya sudah tidak terkunci dan ia tidak menemukan suaminya yang bernama Park Jimin ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian memakan sarapan yang sudah siap di meja makan, mungkin Jimin membuatkan sarapan untuknya sebelum berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Kejadian yang ia alami kemarin masih terbayang di benaknya. Mulai dari ciuman pertamanya sampai kali pertama ia melihat Jimin yang benar-benar marah dan kecewa padanya.

"Yoongi kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri"

Wanita bernama Yoongi itu tersenyum miris sembari memakan potongan terakhir _pancake_ -nya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Yoongi, kau harus berubah. Jimin suamimu dan Taehyung hanyalah bagian dari masa lalumu"

Sebuah senyuman mengembang pada wajah mungil Yoongi setelah ia memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lambat laun ia bisa menerima Jimin dan melupakan masa lalunya yang tidak berarti bersama Taehyung.

...

Seorang pria sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah _cafe_ untuk menemui seseorang. Hoseok, pria itu sungguh terkejut ketika Yoongi baru saja menelponnya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung masih saja melakukan hal yang tidak pantas ia lakukan kepada Yoongi. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang yang akan ditemuinya,

"Sekitar lima menit lagi aku sampai, kau dimana?

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok sampai akhirnya orang itu menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah di _cafe_ sejak dua jam lalu. Cepatlah, kau sangat lambat"

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, tunggu saja"

Hoseok segera mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di kursi yang berada disebelahnya. Ia menatap jalanan yang terlihat sedikit basah karena hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul semalam. Sungguh, ia sangat cemas memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya.

Tak lama, Hoseok sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian masuk ke _cafe_ dan mencari orang yang akan ia temui. Seseorang yang sedang duduk di sudut _cafe_ melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok segera menghampiri orang tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah hyung kau sangat─"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi semalam?"

Seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba saja tersentak. Namun tak lama, sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan terus menghancurkan hidupnya sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini Taehyung, dia tidak salah apa-apa dan dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang kita alami"

Lawan bicaranya yang bernama Taehyung mendengus keras ketika Hoseok masih saja membela Yoongi. Sungguh ia membenci situasi seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mencintainya? Sadarlah hyung, dia sudah memiliki suami!"

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Aku tahu dia selalu tertarik kepadamu dan ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya tapi mengapa kau memperlakukan Yoongi seperti ini? Dia tidak salah apa-apa, Tae"

"Hyung sudah kubilang aku membencinya. Dia mengambil segalanya dariku dan kini saatnya aku menghancurkannya"

Hoseok mencengkram kerah Taehyung ketika Taehyung menyulut emosinya. Ia tahu bahwa dengan terpancingnya ia kedalam permainan ini, Taehyung akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebuah seringaian kembali terukir pada wajah Taehyung, ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan memenangkan permainannya.

"Apa hyung? Kau mau menghajarku disini? Silahkan"

Hoseok melepas cengkramannya dan kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan menenangkan pikirannya. Berbicara dengan Taehyung seakan-akan berbicara dengan seekor ular berbisa yang bisa saja meracuninya ketika ia tidak bisa menentang perkataan Taehyung.

"Tae, bisakah kau memperlakukan Yoongi dengan didasari oleh cinta? Bisakah kau sedikit mencintai Yoongi walaupun itu hanyalah cinta antara kedua orang sahabat?"

"Hyung, salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi di dunia ini adalah mencintai seorang Min Yoongi"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan mencoba memikirkan cara agar Taehyung bisa berhenti melakukan semua ini kepada Yoongi. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kedua sahabatnya terjebak dalam permainan yang Taehyung buat karena dirinya yang tidak mau memberikan apa yang Taehyung inginkan.

"Baiklah, aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Tolong kau hentikan semua ini, tolong biarkan Yoongi bahagia. Aku sudah cukup lama menjauhinya dan kau masih saja menyakitinya, tidak kah kau tahu bahwa Yoongi sangat mencintaimu? Dia sangat tulus mencintaimu Tae, bahkan ketika ada Jimin ia masih saja memikirkanmu. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik tentang tindakanmu, aku dan kau sudah bersahabat sejak di sekolah menengah begitu pula dengan aku dan Yoongi dan aku harap kita bisa terus bersahabat sampai kapan pun bukannya terjebak dalam permainan konyol seperti ini. Aku harus kerja, lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa"

Hoseok beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung yang sangat kesal ketika Hoseok masih saja membela Yoongi sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang ia yakin kali ini pasti berhasil untuk menghancurkan kehidupan wanita bernama Min Yoongi.

...

Hoseok menaiki _lift_ sebuah gedung perusahaan yang tidak jauh dari _cafe_ yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Sebenarnya ia mengambil cuti hari ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan dua orang yang akan ia beri penjelasan atas apa yang menimpa Yoongi kemarin. Sebenarnya ia tahu mengapa semua kejadian itu dapat terjadi tapi ia hanya bisa diam dan bersembunyi seperti seorang pengecut untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk lainnya yang akan menimpa Yoongi.

 _Lift_ berhenti pada lantai 27 tempat ruangan pria yang sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang dituju, diantar oleh seorang karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan tempat pria itu bekerja. Hoseok memasuki ruangan tempat orang yang ia cari berada dan menemukan orang tersebut yang terlihat sedang sibuk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Park Jimin-ssi"

Jimin menatap ke arah Hoseok dan kemudian tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ia mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya, membereskan pekerjaannya kemudian memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi tujuan saya kemari untuk memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Hyung, jangan terlalu formal. Aku tahu ini kali pertama kita bertemu tapi kau tetap sahabat dari istriku bukan?"

Ada sedikit tawa yang terselip pada pembukaan obrolan antara Hoseok dan Jimin. Mereka kembali fokus pada topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi begini. Aku dan Taehyung begitu juga dengan aku dan Yoongi sudah berteman sejak kami berada di sekolah menengah. Yoongi tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku dan Taehyung adalah teman dekat karena kami jarang sekali berinteraksi langsung di sekolah sedangkan aku tahu bahwa Yoongi berteman dekat dengan Taehyung dan ia tertarik dengan Taehyung sejak dulu. Aku dan mereka sangatlah dekat sampai pada akhirnya sesuatu menimpa Taehyung ketika aku dan Yoongi akan lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan hal yang menimpa Taehyung, Yoongi sangat sibuk saat itu karena ia sudah mencoba untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi dan itu menyebabkan Yoongi seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menjadi marah dengan Yoongi dan akhirnya aku selalu menemaninya sampai ia hmm mengalami sesuatu yang harus disembuhkan segera"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar cerita Hoseok terutama pada kalimat terakhir ceritanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Taehyung memiliki penyakit.

"Ia sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena aku tidak mau mempermalukan sahabatku sendiri"

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sekelebat kejadian di masa lalu terlintas di benaknya. Kejadian yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Intinya semua ini salahku, sekarang kau harus menjaga Yoongi baik-baik. Tolong jaga dia, tolong jaga─"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Jimin.

"Tolong jaga wanita yang selama ini aku cintai. Aku yakin ia bisa bahagia denganmu dan aku sangat yakin ia pasti akan mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya. Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat lembut, ia juga tidak sekuat apa yang orang-orang bayangkan. Yoongi dapat dengan mudah menangis dan aku harap kau tidak membuatnya menangis, tolong buat dia bahagia karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia lagi seperti dulu lagi"

Kalimat Hoseok diakhiri dengan senyuman yang terukir pada wajahnya. Ia yakin bahwa Jimin adalah pria yang paling tepat untuk melindungi Yoongi dan ia yakin bahwa Jimin adalah pria yang terbaik untuk Yoongi.

"Pasti, aku akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun"

"Terimakasih, Jimin"

...

Yoongi berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Ia sangat lelah setelah bekerja lembur seharian tapi ia yakin bahwa Jimin belum pulang saat ini. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci yang berarti ada seseorang di dalam apartemennya. Ia memasuki apartemennya dan mendapati seseorang dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menatap ke arah Yoongi. Pria itu berjalan menuju Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Mencari suamimu, noona?"

"Mau apa kau?! Pergi dari sini, jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi!"

Pria itu menutup mulut Yoongi ketika Yoongi hendak berteriak dan segera membawa Yoongi keluar dari apartemennya.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

HAI GENKS. Maaf ya baru sempet update lagi, lagi ga ada inspirasi nih :'D

Ohiya, tinggal 2 chapter lagi Look Here bakal selesai, maaf kalau sampai chapt 8 ini ceritanya masih absurd dan banyak typo ehehehehe

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin membereskan meja kerjanya lalu menatap ke jendela besar yang terletak di sampingnya. Hari sudah mulai malam dan istri kesayangannya yang bernama Yoongi pasti sedang menunggunya di rumah, entahlah ia tidak yakin. Sudah dua hari semenjak ia dan Yoongi mengucapkan janji suci dan masih belum ada perkembangan, Yoongi masih saja tidak peduli kepada Jimin bahkan Yoongi tidak pernah menelpon Jimin untuk sekedar mengingatkan makan siang.

Ia teringat pada perkataan seniornya bernama Hoseok tadi siang tentang masa lalu Hoseok bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hoseok ternyata mencintai Yoongi, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi berbicara dengan Hoseok selama di kampus semenjak seniornya itu memasuki semester empat tepat disaat Jimin dan Taehyung menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas yang sama dan bahkan Hoseok selalu menghindar jika Yoongi menghampirinya atau sekedar mengajaknya makan siang selama kuliah dulu. Ia juga mengingat perkataan Hoseok tentang Taehyung yang sakit, sejak kapan anak itu memiliki penyakit?

Jimin keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan segera berjalan masuk menuju _lift_. Malam ini kantor tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya sedikit pegawai yang bekerja lembur dan waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Jimin mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya, mengecek adakah pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab disana. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon istrinya yang mungkin saja sudah tidur saat ini dan benar saja, tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nomor telpon.

Jimin langsung melajukan mobilnya saat ia sudah memasuki mobilnya. Melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat sepi dan hanya beberapa mobil yang masih berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sebuah mobil melintas dengan arah berlawanan di sebelah mobil Jimin. Mobil berwarna hitam yang baru saja melintas itu terlihat tidak asing bagi Jimin, bahkan sepertinya ia pernah melihat mobil tersebut dengan nomor polisi yang sama di kampus. Jimin melihat sebuah toko roti yang masih buka dan seingatnya, Yoongi sering membeli roti disana karena istrinya itu sangat menyukai rasa roti yang dijual disana. Jimin memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa roti untuk istrinya sebelum pulang, mungkin saja dengan ini Yoongi bisa merasa sedikit bahagia.

Jimin memasuki toko roti tersebut dan melihat-lihat roti hangat yang dijajahkan di lemari kaca, ia dapat merasakan aroma roti yang baru saja diangkat dari panggangan menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Aku mau roti rasa kopi dan dua roti dengan isi coklat. Ah ya dan satu roti isi keju dengan keju diatasnya"

Seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani Jimin dari balik lemari kaca segera mengambilkan roti yang baru saja Jimin minta. Pelayan tersebut menaruh semua roti tersebut dalam kemasan dengan identitas toko yang terpampang di depannya dan segera memberikan pesanan itu kepada Jimin sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih, datang kembali lain waktu"

Jimin membalas ucapan pelayan tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia segera keluar dari toko roti dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memperhatikan bungkusan roti yang baru saja ia beli di sampingnya. Ia yakin Yoongi pasti akan sangat senang karena ia telah membawakannya roti kesukaannya.

Jimin segera memasuki _lobby_ apartemennya dan menaiki _lift_ setelah ia sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat senyuman Yoongi setelah ia memberikan roti-roti itu kepada Yoongi. Setelah _lift_ berhenti di lantai apartemennya, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju unit apartemennya. Jimin terdiam sejenak ketika melihat pintu unit apartemennya yang sedikit terbuka, apakah Yoongi belum tidur?

Jimin berjalan perlahan memasuki unit apartemennya, ia tidak dapat menemukan Yoongi disana. Pikirannya sudah kacau ketika ia melihat apartemennya yang berantakan, seperti sudah terjadi perampokan dan penculikan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat mobil yang melintas berlawanan arah di sebelah mobilnya. Arah datangnya mobil itu berasal dari apartemen Jimin dan arah jalan menuju apartemen Jimin memang hanya satu, jadi setiap mobil yang melintas di jalan tempat ia melihat mobil itu pasti berasal dari apartemen yang ia tempati. Seingat Jimin penghuni apartemen disini tidak ada yang memiliki mobil seperti itu dan ia ingat bahwa ia pernah melihat mobil itu di kampus, bahkan sepertinya ia pernah menaiki mobil tersebut.

Jimin menjatuhkan plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya.

"Hoseok hyung, dimana rumahmu?"

"Hey ada apa Jim? Santailah"

"Hyung, Yoongi dibawa oleh Taehyung!"

"Hah bagaimana bisa?!"

"Nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang dimana rumahmu?"

Setelah Hoseok memberitahu alamat rumahnya, Jimin segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Hoseok. Seharusnya ia menjaga Yoongi dan meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia merasa bahwa matanya akan meloloskan bulir-bulir air mata yang akan membasahi kedua pipinya namun ia menahan mereka agar tidak jatuh sekarang, Jimin harus kuat.

...

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

Taehyung menyeringai saat wanita di sebelahnya terus menerus memberontak meminta untuk dibebaskan. Ia meraih wajah Yoongi kasar dengan sebelah tangannya dan Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya, ia tidak ingin mengikuti Taehyung kali ini, ia ingin berusaha membuka pintu hatinya untuk Jimin.

"Noona aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan kau tidak mencintai pria bernama Park Jimin itu, jadi bisakah kita bersama? Dan lupakanlah pria bernama Park Jimin itu"

Taehyung berbicara dengan nada yang terlampau lembut, berkebalikan dengan kasarnya cengkraman lengan besar Taehyung di pipi kanan Yoongi. Taehyung tahu bahwa kelemahan Yoongi adalah sikapnya yang lembut, Yoongi akan dengan cepat luluh kepada Taehyung ketika Taehyung bersikap sangat lembut. Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka telah sampai di apartemen. Pria itu membelai pipi Yoongi dengan lembut, membiarkan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya menjalar ke pipi Yoongi yang sangat dingin saat ini. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia sudah terperangkap dalam permainan Taehyung hanya dengan sentuhan Taehyung pada pipinya. Taehyung menyeringai ketika ia menarik wajah Yoongi mendekat padanya. Menyentuh bibir mungil berwarna _peach_ itu dengan bibirnya yang sudah sering bersentuhan dengan bibir gadis-gadis lain. Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria yang mendominasi bibirnya saat ini, membuat sang pendominasi semakin mempercepat permainannya pada bibir Yoongi. Ia menarik tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukan tubuh itu pada pangkuannya, memeluk pinggang ramping wanita yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini. Terdengar sedikit suara penuh nafsu keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi saat tangan Taehyung sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam kemeja kerja yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya saat ini. Yoongi hampir saja kehilangan akalnya apabila Taehyung tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan Yoongi yang berada di gendongannya, beruntunglah apartemennya sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang akan melihat Yoongi dalam gendongan Taehyung. Seketika semua pikiran tentang Jimin memasuki benak Yoongi namun pikiran itu hilang begitu saja ketika Taehyung mulai mencium bibirnya lagi ketika mereka berada di dalam _lift_.

Sesampainya di unit apartemennya, Taehyung segera membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Yoongi pada ranjangnya. Ia sudah melihat Yoongi yang saat ini sudah sangat kacau karena ulahnya. Ia tahu kali ini ia pasti akan berhasil untuk menghancurkan hidup wanita ini.

...

"Itu, itu apartemen Taehyung"

"Iya iya aku tahu, aku pernah kesana sebelumnya"

Jimin segera melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa, sungguh ia takut jika akan terjadi suatu hal buruk kepada Yoongi. Jimin segera memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang dan keluar dari mobilnya disusul dengan Hoseok di belakangnya setelah sampai di depan apartemen Taehyung. Beruntungnya ia masih mengingat dimana unit apartemen Taehyung berada. Jimin memasuki _lift_ bersama dengan Hoseok disampingnya, Hoseok terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Jimin merasa _lift_ yang ia naiki berjalan sangat lambat.

"Jim aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita menemukan Taehyung dan Yoongi"

"Tolonglah hyung, pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini"

"Tapi tolonglah dengankan aku kali ini saja!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Aku harap kau tidak terkejut jika kau telah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan hari ini dan tolong jangan jauhi Taehyung karena peristiwa ini"

"Hah yang benar saja, aku tidak akan menganggap Taehyung itu pernah dilahirkan setelah peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini"

"Tapi Jim─"

Perkataan Hoseok terhenti saat _lift_ mereka berhenti pada lantai apartemen Taehyung. Jimin segera berlari menuju unit apartemen Taehyung disusul dengan Hoseok di belakangnya. Ia berusaha membuka pintu apartemen Taehyung yang ternyata terkunci.

"Sial, pintunya terkunci"

"Biar aku minta kunci cadangannya di _lobby_ "

Saat Hoseok hendak berbalik, Jimin segera menarik pundak Hoseok dan mengintrupsinya untuk membantu Jimin mendobrak pintu apartemen Taehyung. Dengan satu dorongan, Hoseok dan Jimin sudah dapat membuka pintu itu. Jimin segera berlari mencari Yoongi dan ketika ia memasuki kamar Taehyung, kepalanya seakan-akan meledak. Jimin segera meraih leher pria yang sedang mendominasi seorang wanita. Ia mencekik pria yang sudah tidak menggunakan atasan apapun dan menyandarkan kepala pria itu dengan kasar pada dinding. Sepertinya Jimin akan membunuh seseorang hari ini.

"Jimin hentikan!"

"Kau membela bajingan ini, Yoongi?!"

Hoseok yang baru saja datang segera menarik pundak Jimin menjauh dari pria yang sudah kehabisan nafas karena cengkraman Jimin pada lehernya. Pria itu langsung ambruk sembari terbatuk-batuk ketika Jimin melepasan cengkaramannya. Yoongi segera menghampiri suaminya dan memeluk Jimin yang memberontak dalam cengkraman Hoseok.

"Jimin tolong hentikan ku mohon"

Yoongi mulai terisak dan Jimin segera memeluk wanita yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Ia memeluk Yoongi erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melapas Yoongi, ia telah gagal untuk menjaga Yoongi.

"Hahaha, menangislah sepuasmu bodoh"

Pria bernama Taehyung itu segera bangkit dan mengambil kausnya yang sudah berserakan di lantai. Jimin segera menghampiri pria itu dan memberinya sebuah pukulan keras yang berhasil merobek bibir Taehyung dan kali ini Taehyung membalas pukulan itu. Jimin tersungkur ketika Taehyung memukul wajah Jimin dengan cara yang sama seperti bagaimana Jimin memukulnya. Hoseok yang bingung segera menarik Jimin menjauh, namun Taehyung balik menarik Jimin seakan-akan pertengkaran mereka belum selesai.

"Taehyung-ah, Jimin-ah hentikan!"

Teriakan Hoseok menyebabkan Taehyung dan Jimin menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Hoseok yang sudah frustasi. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Taehyung-ah apa yang...apa yang kau inginkan disini? Untuk apa kau berkelahi dengan Jimin?"

"Hyung tolong bilang pada bajingan ini untuk menjauhi Yoongi!" Jimin berteriak frustasi kepada Hoseok yang masih menatap Taehyung dalam. Tatapan Hoseok seakan-akan sedang mengancam Taehyung dan seluruh hidupnya.

"Aku bukan bajingan dan aku tidak akan menjauhi wanita itu! Hyung tolong aku, kita sudah berteman sangat lama hyung!"

"Taehyung sadarlah!"

"Hyung..." Taehyung menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan memohon. Sungguh ia tidak ingin hal yang paling memalukan di dalam dirinya ini di ketahui orang lain, apalagi diketahui oleh Jimin dan Yoongi. Hanya dengar mendengar kalimat pertama Hoseok saja sudah dapat membuat Taehyung ketakukan luar biasa.

"Hyung tolong jangan katakan itu kumohon"

"Sadarlah Tae, sadarlah!"

"Hyung kumohon!"

"Kau ini gay Taehyung, kau ini gay! Kau seorang gay dan kau tidak menyukai Yoongi Tae, kau menyukaiku! Sadarlah!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

HAIIIIIIIII. MAAF BANGET BARU UPDATE LAGI ABISNYA SAYA GALAU MAU UPDATE TAPI TAKUTNYA ADA PIKIRAN MACEM-MACEM UNTUK DIMASUKIN KE FF TAR PUASA SAYA JADI GAK BERFAEDAH :'(/?

Next chapter bakal jadi chapt terakhir look here yaaaa, tapi nanti saya usahakan bikin sequelnya :'D kok abis itu rencananya mau bikin ff lagi tapi masih tidak janji karena saya suka mager hehehehe. Castnya masih sama yaitu otp kesayangan saya [yoonmin]

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF PERTAMA SAYA INI :'D Saya harap ff saya yang lain akan terus dapat menghibur kalian semua mwa.

Review?


	10. FINAL CHAPTER (10)

"Kau ini gay Taehyung, kau ini gay! Kau seorang gay dan kau tidak menyukai Yoongi Tae, kau menyukaiku! Sadarlah!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terperangah setelah Hoseok meneriakan kalimat itu kepada Taehyung. Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan segera memeluk Jimin erat. Taehyung yang sudah berlutut di hadapan semua orang kini menundukan kepalanya. Ia malu akan dirinya sendiri, ia malu dengan perasaannya dan ketertarikannya yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Taehyung segera bangkit dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya di dalam ruangan. Yoongi masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan Jimin yang sekarang sedang membelai punggung istrinya tersebut.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang"

Hoseok mulai angkat suara setelah kalimatnya beberapa menit lalu yang membekukan suasana di ruangan. Jimin segera mengangguk kemudian berlalu bersama Yoongi meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri di dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku Taehyung, maafkan aku"

...

Yoongi memandang ke arah jalanan dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Taehyung yang selama ini hanya mempermainkannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Taehyung melakukan semua ini? Dan bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang _gay_ dan menyukai Hoseok? Apa Hoseok juga _gay_? Karena seingatnya, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sejak dulu dan Taehyung terlihat seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Yoongi bergidik ngeri mengingat apa yang telah Taehyung lakukan kepadanya selama ini.

Ia menatap ke arah Jimin yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. Peluh terlihat menetes dari dahi pria tersebut, padahal suhu di dalam mobil cukup dingin. Yoongi melihat sebuah luka memar di dekat rahang Jimin. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Jimin melihat sekilas ke arah Yoongi ketika wanita itu menyentuh luka pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah"

Jimin tersenyum kepada Yoongi yang terlihat khawatir dengan luka-luka yang ada di wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipinya. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari punggung tangan Yoongi.

Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi perlahan. Ia menahan punggung tangannya pada bibirnya untuk beberapa saat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepas Yoongi walaupun hanya tangannya yang sedang berada di genggamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu"

Jimin tersenyum sembari menatap sekilas kepada Yoongi. Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya dari Jimin, entah mengapa egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukan perasaannya kepada Jimin. Yoongi menarik tangannya perlahan dan memasukannya ke saku jaketnya. Ada perasaan kecewa pada diri Jimin ketika Yoongi menolak perlakuan yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, keheningan masih menyelimuti Jimin dan Yoongi. Biasanya pasangan yang baru saja menikah seperti Jimin dan Yoongi akan menikmati masa-masa awal pernikahan mereka. Mereka akan membuat kenangan-kenangan indah yang akan mereka kenang dikala hari tua mereka dan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka sebelum mereka tersadar bahwa ada karir yang menunggu mereka di luar sana. Yoongi dan Jimin bukanlah tipe pasangan baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan apapun, mereka lebih mementingkan karir mereka daripada rumah tangga mereka bahkan daripada buah hati mereka yang seharusnya sudah ada di dalam perut Yoongi saat ini. Tidak bukan mereka, tapi Yoongi. Yoongi dengan semua egonya untuk mempertahankan perasaannya kepada Taehyung yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya.

Yoongi duduk di atas kasurnya memperhatikan Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Jimin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk putih yang ia pegang. Jimin menaruh handuknya sembarang dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi. Yoongi dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari sabun yang digunakan Jimin untuk mandi tadi. Jimin membalikan tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan Yoongi terus menerus memperhatikannya. Yoongi menarik kaus yang digunakan Jimin perlahan sehingga Jimin membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jimin ketika ia telah membalikkan tubuhnya. Yoongi menggeleng pelan lalu menarik lengan Jimin agar ia duduk di hadapannya. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap aneh Yoongi.

"Aku...aku minta maaf" Yoongi menundukan kepalanya. Ia mulai terisak ketika mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Jimin. Ia mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia menolak Jimin dan menyakiti hati pria itu. Jimin memeluk Yoongi, memeluknya erat dan tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai Yoongi dan ia tidak bisa sekali pun marah atau membuat wanita di pelukannya kini sakit hati karenanya. Ia tidak peduli sesering apapun Yoongi menyakiti hatinya, ia akan terus mencintai wanita itu, karena Jimin tidak mau kehilangan Yoongi sampai kapan pun.

Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi pelan dan menatap ke arah mata wanita itu dalam. Ia menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipi wanita tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadanya,

"Dengarkan aku Min Yoongi, aku Park Jimin akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau telah menyakitiku bahkan jika kau akan membunuhku, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu karena aku mencintaimu. Jika aku membencimu itu sama saja aku membenci diriku sendiri"

Jimin meraih dagu wanita di depannya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap keindahan yang selama ini ia puja-puja. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan pada bibir mungil Yoongi. Jimin yakin ia bukanlah pria pertama yang pernah mengecup bibir yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya saat ini, tapi Jimin berharap ia bisa menjadi orang terakhir yang bisa mengecup bibir istrinya itu. Kecupan singkat itu berakhir dengan senyuman yang terukir pada wajah Jimin maupun Yoongi. Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, ia rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk dirinya dimiliki oleh Jimin seutuhnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, ajarkan aku untuk mencintaimu"

Jimin tersenyum senang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi. Ia merasa bahwa Yoongi telah memulai untuk membuka pintu hatinya untuk Jimin. Ia kembali mencium bibir wanita itu dalam. Melepaskan segala kerinduannya kepada Yoongi yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa ia miliki seutuhnya, melepaskan rindunya pada Yoongi yang membiarkannya untuk mencintai wanita itu sendirian, dan melepaskan rindunya pada Yoongi yang membiarkan Jimin terus menunggu sampai saat ini tiba, saat dimana Yoongi mempersilahkan Jimin untuk membuat wanita itu jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Yoongi dan Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan melihat satu sama lain. Terdapat kecanggungan antara mereka berdua yang berubah menjadi tawa renyah yang mengisi ruang kamar mereka. Yoongi berhenti tertawa, ia membelai rahang bawah Jimin lembut,

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja menyadari semua kebodohanku ternyata membuat sebuah hal terpenting dalam pernikahan kita tertunda"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Jimin tahu ia dan Yoongi telah melewatkan banyak hal, namun ia tidak tahu hal apa yang dimaksudkan Yoongi.

"Kau tidak usah bingung begitu. Apa kau hmm...tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal terpenting dalam pernikahannya. Yoongi tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Jimin setelah ia mengatakan apa yang ia maksud. Sepertinya Jimin masih belum ingin memiliki anak atau masih ingin berkonsentrasi pada karirnya dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"Jika kau belum mau memiliki anak, itu tidak masalah. Ayo tidur"

Ketika Yoongi hendak berbaring, Jimin menarik bahunya dan menatapnya dalam. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher wanita yang ada disampingnya. Mengendus wewangian bunga yang berasal dari tubuh Yoongi. Ia berbisik perlahan di depan telinga Yoongi,

"Ayo kita membuat anggota keluarga Park yang baru"

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Park"

...

Cahaya matahari masuk menerobos kamar pasangan yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana rasanya di mabuk cinta. Semalaman Jimin bekerja keras membuat beberapa tanda merah di tubuh Yoongi dan membuat wanita itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan pria yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia mengecup bibir pria itu perlahan lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan karena kegiatannya bersama Jimin semalam. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya namun sepertinya lebih baik ia membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum cacing yang ada di perutnya berdemo minta untuk diberi makan.

Yoongi berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapurnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaus berwarna biru dongker dan celana pendek dengan ukuran yang agak besar karena ia masih merasakan nyeri di sekitar bagian pahanya. Yoongi memanggang empat helai roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat kesukaannya dan selai kacang kesukaan Jimin pada rotinya. Ia mencoba untuk membuat telur dadar dan beberapa _bacon_ yang mungkin tidak akan membuat sarapannya dengan Jimin pagi ini terlalu hambar.

Yoongi merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan kepala Jimin yang bertengger di bahu kanannya, memeluknya erat sembari mencium aroma tubuhnya dari sudut lehernya.

"Selamat pagi, Park Yoongi"

Jimin berbisik dengan suaranya yang agak serak. Yoongi menggeliat pelan ketika Jimin mencium belakang telinganya perlahan. Yoongi tersenyum kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat wajah Jimin yang masih mengantuk. Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas,

"Bangunlah, ayo sarapan"

Jimin mengangguk kemudian segera melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Yoongi. Ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan dan duduk disana. Yoongi segera mempersiapkan semua sarapan yang ia buat di atas meja kemudian duduk di samping Jimin.

"Ayo sarapan, kita harus kerja"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk Yoongi erat. Ia terus menerus mencium aroma tubuh Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat memabukan.

"Aku sudah mengambil cuti selama sebulan dan kau juga harus mengambil cuti. Kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kebersamaan kita sempat tertunda"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa Jimin mengambil cuti? Maksudnya, Jimin tidak masalah untuk mengambil cuti selama apapun karena ia adalah calon pemilik perusahaan dan semua pekerjaannya bisa saja dikerjakan pegawainya tapi setahu Yoongi, Jimin bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyuruh orang mengurus pekerjaannya sedangkan ia bersantai-santai menikmati cutinya bersama Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, ohiya aku juga sudah memesan tiket untuk bulan madu di Jeju selama beberapa minggu"

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka menikah dan belajar untuk mencintai seorang Park Jimin akan berjalan seindah ini.

"Terimakasih Jimin, terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan"

...

Musim panas telah tiba, semua orang bersenang-senang menikmati udara hangat yang menyapa kulit mereka ketika angin berhembus perlahan. Jalanan kota Seoul sore ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang melintas beserta beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang pria bersurai coklat tua sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Berselimut kesendirian dan kesepian, pria itu meremas tangannya sendiri yang sedari tadi saling bertautan.

 _"Kau sakit"_

 _"Kau menjijikan"_

 _"Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup"_

Pria itu tersenyum miris sembari terus membisikkan kata-kata itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah jebatan yang ada di dekat taman. Melihat air dari sungai Han yang mengalir di bawah jembatan ia pijak. Disaat orang lain membayangkan betapa indahnya sungai Han yang airnya mengalir melintasi jembatan yang biasa dilalui orang-orang setiap hari, pria yang sedang berdiri di jembatan itu justru memikirkan bagaimana jika jasadnya ditemukan mengambang di aliran sungai itu. Apakah masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya walaupun orang-orang akan menemukannya dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak bernyawa atau orang-orang hanya akan melewati sungai Han tanpa melihat ke arahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Pria itu naik ke pembatas jembatan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Ia tersenyum miris lalu memejamkan matanya. Jiwanya telah mati, hidupnya kacau, semua orang meninggalkannya bahkan menganggapnya tidak pernah lahir. Ketika pria itu hendak melompat, seseorang mendorong tubuhnya kesamping dan itu menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh dan terdapat seseorang yang baru saja mendorong tubuhnya di sampingnya.

"Kau gila hah?!"

Wanita yang baru saja mendorong pria itu menjerit kepada orang yang baru saja akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri beberapa detik lalu. Pria itu membuka _hoodie_ yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Wanita yang baru saja mendorongnya terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja ia selamatkan, masa lalunya yang tidak pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Kim Taehyung?"

"Senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, Jeon Jungkook"

...

"Jadi mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ , _cafe_ tempatnya dan Taehyung sering meminum segelas minuman atau sekedar berbincang-bincang ketika mereka kuliah dulu. Jungkook tahu Taehyung adalah seorang _gay_. Taehyung mengakuinya setelah ia berhasil merebut martabat terpenting yang dimiliki Jungkook dulu. Entah Jungkook tidak mengerti apa salahnya kepada pria itu sehingga Taehyung melakukan hal itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Taehyung tersenyum miris melihat ke arah Jungkook. Melihat ke arah wanita yang telah ia sakiti dan bahkan ia telah merusak wanita itu. Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jungkook masih sudi untuk melihatnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini orang jahat? Kau tahu aku tidak pantas hidup karena aku adalah seorang _gay_ menjijikan yang mempermainkan perasaan wanita?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung mengatakan semua itu. Ia mengelus perutnya perlahan kemudian menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dalam.

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu, Tuan Kim?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin melihat Jungkook dan mendengar apapun dari wanita itu.

"Aku hamil, setelah kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia pasti salah dengar, Jungkook pasti tidak hamil karena ulahnya.

"Aku merasa dunia akan hancur ketika aku tahu bahwa aku mengandung anakmu dan saat itu adalah semester pertama aku belajar di kampus. Kau mempermainkanku dan membuatku jatuh ke dalam permainanmu sehingga aku mempersilahkan dirimu untuk merampas harta berharga di dalam diriku, harga diriku"

Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan saat mengingat malam terburuknya hari itu. Dimana Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke apartemennya dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya.

"Aku datang ke apartemenmu dan kau mengusirku begitu saja. Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk _drop out_ dan mencari kerja. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semua hal ini kepada ayah dan ibuku yang ada di Busan karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Mereka telah bekerja banting tulang di Busan untuk aku melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul dan aku menghancurkan masa depanku sendiri hanya karena dirimu. Sungguh aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, aku rasa bunuh diri adalah jalan terbaik untukku, tapi aku sadar bahwa bunuh diri hanyalah jalan untuk seorang pengecut yang putus asa. Akhirnya seorang ibu paruh baya mempersilahkan aku untuk bekerja di rumah makannya dan tinggal di tempatnya sampai anakku lahir. Dan sekarang Chaeyeon sudah berumur tujuh bulan, ia sehat, cantik, dan mirip denganmu─

Aku bahkan memberi nama Kim dibanding nama Jeon di depan namanya, karena aku masih mengharapkan Chaeyeon dapat bertemu dan menerima kasih sayang dari ayahnya"

Jungkook mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Menangisi seorang bernama Kim Taehyung dan mengharapkan keberadaannya adalah hal yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sudah mulai terisak. Ia meraih pundak wanita yang ada di depannya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mencintai wanita yang ada dihadapannya disaat ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Taehyung mulai angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin terus menerus menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang sesungguhnya mencintainya. Ia mengangkat wajah Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mendongak melihat ke arahnya,

"Tapi, bisakah kau menyembuhkanku?"

Jungkook mengangguk yakin. Ia kembali terisak ketika membayangkan putrinya akan bertemu ayahnya yang selama ini tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku akan mencoba sebisaku, semua ini demi Chaeyeon"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menarik lengan Jungkook lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia berperilaku lembut kepada seorang perempuan tanpa sebuah tujuan yang pasti melainkan karena sebuah ketulusan.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Chaeyeon?"

"Tentu saja"

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

HAI, ini chapter terakhir dari Look Here yaaa ehehehehehehe. Seneng banget bisa beresin ff ini :') terimakasih untuk para readers yang bersedia membaca ff abal-abal aku ini :'))

Aku bakal bikinin squelnya tapi gak janji deh._.v hehehe. sekali lagi terimakasih dan sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnyaaa!

aku seokjin's wifeu pamit undur diri/? bye bye~

Reviewwwwww~


End file.
